More Than Originally Thought
by NejiLuvver117
Summary: Neji and Sasuke have been best friends since they could remember. But what happens when a specific turn of events happen at school that has Neji question his sexuality and has Sasuke fall for his best friend. SasuNeji Side!ItaDei Side!SasuNaru
1. 1: Chapter 1

"Stop It!"

"Never. It's too much fun."

Neji laughed again as Sasuke shoved him once more.

"I'm gonna lose!" He whined while he leaned forward into the game.

"That's the point, smart one.." Sasuke retaliated while his tongue came out from between his teeth and out the side of his mouth. His car just popped a two-wheel as it turned a corner. ~_Oh, yeah…~ _His inner mind cheered_. _"Jackass_.._"His brunette friend cursed only to squeal and pout when Sasuke shoved him again. "H-hey!!"

The ravenette smirked.

Mainly because he won.

"Oh. My. Freakin. Jeez." Neji fell onto his back on Sasuke's floor, "What is that, 14 times?"

Sasuke stood up and brushed off his clothes - A white wife-beater and gray sweatpants- before grinning down at Neji, hands propped on his hips.

"15" Neji's eyes slanted. "Asshole."

He propped himself up onto his elbows, silently glaring at the television screen, who was taunting him by flashing the words GAME OVER in his face.

"Do you enjoy calling me names?" Sasuke questioned but the response he got was a mumble that sounded something like 'Insensitive Prick'. He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on," He offered his hand, "Lets go sneak some food."

Neji smiled and accepted Sasukes hand and was pulled up, Sasuke's oversized black t-shirt and blue shorts swaying along his lithe body. "Ya know, You sounded like you were six when you said that."

Sasuke snorted. "You know very well that I'm older than you."

"By one year!"

"It still counts in my book." He grinned. "And keep it down a bit. It's 2 in the morning and my parents are sleeping."

Neji walked over to Sasuke's bed and plopped himself down on the blue comforter. "But… I'm not hungry 'Suke…"

Sasuke smiled a bit at his childhood name. "I am. Now, come on, I don't want to go by myself. It's not like you'll get fat.." He started to tiptoe to the door and Neji soon followed.

"Eating at this time of the night will." Neji huffed only to squeal when Sasuke poked his stomach.

"You? Get fat? You're as skinny as a pencil. That,-" He pointed to his best friends midsection, "- is way to skinny for a 16-year-old. How much do you weigh anyway?"

Neji hesitated on answering Sasuke but did anyway.

"…109..."

Sasuke laughed.

"I weigh 152. I was in 7th grade when I weighed 109."

Neji narrowed his eyes and playfully punched the Uchiha's back. "Can we just get your damn food so we could come back?"

"Yeah, you need it."

Sasuke suffered another punch from the Hyuuga.

But, its not like it hurt.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sasuke went through the fridge as if he hadn't eaten anything in days. Neji watched his friend while sitting on the kitchen counter, arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you THAT hungry 'Suke? I mean Jeez…"

Sasuke brought his head out to glare at Neji. "No, I'm just getting frustrated. I can't find what I'm looking for.."

Neji decided to help his aggravated friend. He jumped down with a sigh. "What can I do to help..?"

The Uchiha growled at the fridge for not having what he was looking for_. ~Maybe Itachi took it…~_

"Well, I guess you could just get some tortilla chips from the cabinet. I'll get the cheese."

"Alright." Neji tiptoed in the dark to the cabinet and began searching while Sasuke went to go and heat up the cheese he had gotten from the fridge. Neji rose an eyebrow when he heard the microwave door shut.

"Hey," He whispered, "Smart One, microwaves make noise when they're done . Won't that wake up your parents?"

"Not if you press stop before it gets to zero."

Neji eyed Sasuke warily before getting the chips and waiting for him. When the raven finished, he quickly pressed stop and took out the cheese, burning himself in the process.

"Holy-!"

He jumped around with his finger in his mouth, whimpering in pain. Neji placed the chips down on the island and walked over to Sasuke, who was crouching down. Neji fell to his level.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head, black locks flying side-to-side.

"Lemme see.."

Sasuke stuck out his saliva covered finger, his face showing remorse. The brunette examined the finger, and looked at Sasuke, a smile of pity etched into his lips.

"It's just a small burn, you baby.. Stand up." Sasuke complied and Neji led him to the sink, running cold water over the finger. Sasuke hissed a bit.

"It doesn't feel like a small burn…"

Neji smiled.

* * *

Once they got back to the room, (Which took a while, because Sasuke refused to touch the bowl of cheese because it 'shanked' him, and then Neji took about 15 minutes explaining to Sasuke what shanking is.) Neji fell backwards onto Sasukes bed.

"These are the kind of days that make me wonder why I sleep over your house."

Sasuke plopped next to Neji, mouth full of cheese and tortilla chips.

"yoffm kffmnow yoffm luffve meffm."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed and he sat up, staring at Sasuke and the cheese running down the side of the 17-year-olds mouth. Sasuke swallowed.

"I said, you know you love me." He grinned.

Neji huffed but smiled back at Sasuke,

"Hey, 'Suke?"

"Mff?"

"I saw that Itachi's room was empty. Where's Itachi-Nii?"

"Oh, at Deidara's"

"Who's?"

"His boyfriend's house."

Neji gaped at Sasukes nonchalant expression.

"ITACHI'S GAY?!"

* * *

_LAURIISAPRETTYNAME._

_Isnt it?_

:D

Read and review!!

Tbc~~~


	2. 2: Chapter 2

"WHAAAAAT?!"

Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga sitting next to him.

"Keep it down!" he whispered-screamed, and he pointed to his door, "Sleeping!"

"Bu-but… he's gay! Aren't you in the least bit… I dunno… weirded out?"

Sasuke huffed as he stood and threw away the empty tortilla chip bag and cheese bowl, and turned to Neji. "Should I be?"

"I would be.. I mean, I cant imagine my Aniki - that is if I HAD one- being gay… "

"Is there something wrong with liking the same gender as you?"

Neji looked at Sasuke inquisitively. "Are you implying something, Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You know I'm Bisexual."

Neji's lavender eyes grew wide.

"You're bisexual?"

"I'm bisexual."

Sasuke tried to read Neji's facial features but found it to be hard. The young Hyuuga prodigy's face went from surprised to thinking to foul to thinking again. Sasuke sighed and sat on the blue bean bag next to the television.

"Since when??" Neji questioned.

"Summer of 9th grade. I had a bit of an encounter…" The raven said.

Neji was getting a slight bit interested. "What happened?" He leaned closer to the edge of the bed.

"Meeeeehhh… I don't think I should tell you… especially with the way you just reacted."

"But… Its not like I'll treat you any differently, cause you're my buddy! And I never keep secrets from you." Neji made a puppy-dog face. Sasuke laughed.

"You sure?" Neji nodded.

"Ok… Well…"

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had just gotten out of school and were heading to the park to go and meet up with Haruno Sakura. They needed the notes from biology, and no one was willing to help them except for her._

"_Ne, Sasuke?"_

"_Dobe?"_

"_What if she's not there? Maybe it's just a big prank or something…"_

_Sasuke sighed, he was stuck to this idiot for another hour…_

"_What makes you think that..?" He said with fake enthusiasm. _

"_Cause, she doesn't like me that much.. And she's played pranks like this before."_

"_She wouldn't have. I'm with you. She wouldn't dare do that to me." He walked forward leaving the blonde behind as he thought._

_Naruto looked at Sasuke's back for a minute and grinned, catching up to the raven._

_----_

_When they both reached the park, Sakura was there, papers in hand, waving in their direction frantically._

"_Sasuke-kun!!!"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Sakura!!!"_

"_Blonde idiot…"_

_Naruto's Self-Confidence fell, and Sasuke took the papers from Sakura, thanking her in the process. The pinkette waved Sasuke off, saying that he didn't have to thank her._

"_Oh, Sasuke-kun. You didn't have to…" She swooned._

"_O.k. then. I take it back." He started to walk away, leaving both Naruto and Sakura to their weeping._

_----_

_Sasuke was home alone, studying the papers Sakura had given to him a couple hours ago. Around 8:30, He was broken out of his studying mood when he heard a loud and persistent knocking at the front door. Getting up off of the couch, he made his way (irritably) to it and opened it, seeing an angry and flushed Naruto._

"_Teme!! You left me!!"_

_Sasuke growled. "Come in… I'm almost finished with the first part."_

_Naruto harrumphed and made his way past Sasuke into the living room._

"_Ne.. Have you been studying since you left?"_

_Sasuke plopped into the same position he was in before. "Mm-Hmm…" Naruto sat next to Sasuke picking up a random sheet of paper._

"_Whatsa… rhib-a-zone?"_

_Sasuke's eyes glanced over to Naruto's paper before returning to his own. _

"_Ribosome, Naruto. Rhy-bow-zome."_

_Naruto 'Oh-ed' and set the paper back to where it was. Picking up another paper, he sent an entire stack flying to the floor. Sasuke's eye twitched as he slowly looked at the mess Naruto had made and then at the perpetrator himself._

"_Ehehehehehe…. Oops?" The blonde shrugged._

"_What. The. Hell. Dobe?! I was ALMOST finished!"_

"_I didn't MEAN to! I'll help pick it up!"_

_And they both kneeled down, one steaming, and the other in humiliation._

"_I really didn't mean to…"_

_Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "I know… Sorry for yelling…" He mumbled._

"_It's ok.." _

_They kept picking up paper after paper until both of their hands landed on the same sheet on top of each other._

"_Sorry!" "Gomen…"_

_They stared at the others eyes under the lamplight, both of them blushing, both of their hands still resting on each other._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto said breathlessly. Sasuke blinked and stood up, hurriedly walking in the direction of the kitchen._

"_Ahh… Naruto? Would you like anything to drink?"_

_Naruto stood up, cupping his hand to his chest and kept his back to Sasuke, who was entering the kitchen._

"_W-water, please."_

_~Uwah… he was so close that time… Sasuke…~_

_----_

_Sasuke stood in the kitchen for what felt like an eternity. He sat on the counter (knowing it was unsatisfactory, but right about now, he didn't give a flying flip) and occasionally looking through the little arch in the kitchen wall above the sink that let you see into the living room. Naruto was quiet for once and just sat there, staring off into space. Sasuke shook his head._

_~No… what's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? It was a simple accident…… right? Right? Doh… he's a guy for Pete's sake! I shouldn't have feeli-~_

_Sasukes eyes flew open. _

_Feelings? For a guy of all people? What the hell…?_

_Sasuke took a regular glass from the side of the sink, flipped it over, filled it with water, and made his way back into the living room. He would figure out if he did have feelings right here and right now._

_Only if his legs would stop shaking._

_----_

_~I wish I wasn't like this.. I feel like such a freak.. Like more than I already am… damn I hate being gay.. I wonder if Sasuke is too, or at least bisexual. Cause then I would try to make him mine and- NO. Bad Naru. No plotting on how you are going to get Sasuke as your boyfrined… Although.. It would be kinda nice… having someone as hot as saskue as your own… he could probably kiss good.. And probably had lots of practice.. Yeah, so what if he has a big ego? He probably has a big-~_

"_So…"_

_Sasuke startled Naruto as he broke out of his reverie. _

_~Holy crap, Holy crap, Holy crap!! Ok, act normal….~_

"_So, what…?"_

_He sat next to Naruto and pointed in front of the blonde._

"_There's your water."_

"_Oh…." He picked it up and took a sip before putting it back in the same spot it was in. "Thanks.."_

_Silence. An uncomfortable one._

"_Uh… Naruto?"_

_Naruto turned to Sasuke crosslegged._

"_Y-yeah?"_

"_I-I don't know how to word this, but h-have you ever fell for someone close to you? Fr-friend wise of course. Like, had feelings for someone when it felt w-wrong..?"_

_One of Narutos eyebrows rose._

"_Huh?"_

_Now, Sasuke turned to Naruto._

"_Like… I dunno… Falling in 'Like' With one of your close buddies."_

_Little did Sasuke know, he hit the nail right on the head._

"_Yeah. I've felt that way before… not too long ago actually. Why do you ask..?"_

_Sasuke took a deep breath and looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes with a blush covering his face._

"_I think… I like you."_

_Naruto wanted to faint, jump up and giggle, and cry all at the same time._

"_Come again??"_

_Sasuke had an annoyed face on top of his blush._

"_I SAID… I think I like you."_

"_I think I like you too."_

_Naruto felt himself blush more than usual. The two sat there for a good 10 minutes staring into each others eyes until Sasuke broke the silence._

"_N-Naruto..?" He leaned forward a bit, hovering over Naruto. (Sasukes way taller than Naruto.)_

_Naruto's heart wouldn't stop hitting his chest every ½ a second._

"_S-S-Sasuke?"_

"_If you don't want to, don't."_

"_Ok."_

_Naruto broke the gap between him and Sasuke, joining their lips together._

* * *

Neji almost fell off of Sasukes bed listening to the story.

"Wow… You and Uzumaki.. "

A black eyebrow rose.

"Is that a good wow or bad?"

"Good! I mean, it was a great story."

"It was also my first kiss. With a guy I mean."

Neji nodded. "What happened?"

"Between me and Naru?" Neji nodded again. "We broke up."

"Why?"

"He cheated on me.."


	3. 3: Chapter 3

"He cheated?"

Sasuke nodded grimly, eyelids shut.

"Yup. With my other best friend."

Neji thought for a minute, but nothing came to mind.

"Who?"

"Gaara No Sabaku."

Neji had heard of this Gaara fellow around school: he was a red head, had a tattoo on his forehead, and had no eyebrows.

Ew. (A/N: Don't get me wrong! I luffles Gaa-chan! :D)

"Why him of all people?"

"I dunno… it was Naru's choice. I cant help that. Oh well," He stretched out his arms and legs before hanging limp on the beanbag, "It's all been said and done. Besides we worked it out. We're friends, but we just wont trust each other as much as we did." He turned his head to Neji, "Do ya get me?"

"Yeah… I see." Neji replied before asking, "Ne, 'Suke?"

"Hmm?"

"Just for the record, I wouldn't do that. It would feel too wrong." The brunette fell backward onto the bed.

Sasuke picked his head up and smiled a bright smile at Neji.

"Thanks…"

Neji yawned. "Who sleeps where Sasuke?" Sasuke picked himself up off of the comfortable bag and yawned too as he glanced at the clock. 4 in the fucking morning. "I don't care. Where do you want to sleep?"

"In the bed."

"Then your sleeping with me. I refuse to sleep anywhere else."

Neji opened his mouth to protest, but it was silenced by another yawn.

"Yeah.. Sure, whatever… Want the wall or the edge?" He got up from his lax position and stood next to Sasuke, who looked like he was in deep thought on which side he wanted to sleep on, when really he felt like he could sleep standing up.

"-ke, Sasuke? Hello? I said which side, dumbass."

"Oh, uh.. you roll when you sleep… dontcha??"

Neji stared at the bed.

"Take the edge." He crawled to the farthest side of the bed, and pulled up the covers. He turned toward Sasuke, waiting for the raven to situate himself onto his side. Sasuke turned to Neji on the queen sized bed.

"Good night…" His eyelids were drooping. He didn't realize how tired he was.

"G'night, 'Suke…" Surely, Neji's eyelids were drooping too, and his words started to slur.

The two silently fell asleep, not aware of what was to come in between them.

* * *

The Next Morning,

Itachi quietly tiptoed through Sasukes room, seeing as his otouto was sleeping in along with his best friend. Their mom, Mikoto, had asked Itachi to wake up both boys by seven (after yelling at him for spending the night at Deidara's again without permission). But being the older brother he is, he let them sleep in until noon, and felt that it was high time to wake them up.

Seeing the comforter on the floor, he made his way to the bed.

And saw one of the cutest pictures alive.

~Oh, this'll make GREAT blackmail… Nishishishi…~

Sasuke and Neji were cuddling, probably drawn to each other last night. It would make sense really, humans crave warmth. Their legs were tangled together, and Neji's head was on Sasuke's chest. BARE chest. Sasuke had his arms around Neji protectively, as if nobody was going to take him away. You could hear the soft sighs coming from their mouths.

Itachi tiptoed out of the room once again only to return with a camera, pot, and metal stirring spoon. Quickly taking the picture and stuffing the camera into his shirt pocket, he went as close as he could to the bed.

The metal spoon in his right hand, and pot in the other, he looked at the clock above the headboard of the bed and waited for the second hand to reach the 12.

~In T-Minus 4, 3, 2...~

"WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU SLEEPING BEAUTIES!!!" He commenced clanging the two kitchen utensils as hard and as fast as he could.

The smaller Uchiha woke with a jump that sent Neji flying into the adjacent wall and, hair disheveled, stood up as best as he could. (Which wasn't great because he was still groggy)

"What?! Wheresss the fire…?!" He slurred, eyelids halfway open.

Neji, in the same state as Sasuke, jumped up next to the raven. His hair looked like a birds nest and his shorts were halfway on his hips.

"Fireee?! Wheree? I sheee no fire…!"

Itachi was laughing hysterically on the floor, tears at the corners of his eyes and gripping his stomach it hurt so much.

"I expected you guys to overreact," He said between laughs, "But this is just _priceless!"_

He received glares from both boys.

"These are the days I wish I didn't have an Aniki. Do you want him Neji?" He turned to the brunette, arms crossed across his naked chest. Neji promptly shook his head no.

"Only if you want to torture me."

Itachi, now rising up from the floor, wiped the excess tears from the sides of his eyes.

"HOOooo… that was great… I'll see you two later. Try to keep yourselves off of each other, Alright?" He left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the two to glare at the door with identical blushes on their faces.

"Now that we're up.. WITH A RUDE AWAKENING," Sasuke yelled at the door, "lets get cleaned up." Neji nodded a groggy nod, and went to a little corner to get his backpack.

"I dunno why you bring a backpack when you live right next door." Sasuke pointed to the window.

"Cause. Its easier."

Sasuke felt like that was explanation enough and went to his drawer to pick out some clothes for the day. Thinking that a plain dark blue t-shirt and jeans would be okay for whatever they planned, he glanced back at Neji.

"Do you want to take a shower first?"

"I really don't care… Whatever you want to do. Its your house." He finished digging through the backpack, and took his clothes with his as he stood up, with a bottle of shampoo and comb on top of the pile. "You can go first."

"Alright."

_----_

When Sasuke came out of the shower 15 minutes later, he dried his hair and left the towel on top of his head. Walking out fully dressed back into his room, he saw a daydreaming Neji sitting on his rolling desk chair staring out of the window. Sasuke coughed to get his attention, which worked because the Hyuuga prodigy whipped his head to Sasukes direction, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry… My head was in the clouds." Sasuke smiled.

"Its ok. Shower's waiting for you."

"Mmkay." Neji mumbled and stood taking his clothes up from off of the bed. As he walked to the door though, he dropped his shampoo, and Sasuke picked it up for him. Being the nosy busy-body he started to read the label, while Neji stood waiting amicably.

Sasuke rose a brow and smirked at Neji. "Bath and Body Works, Hyuuga?" Neji blushed profusely.

"It smells good!" He exclaimed in defense and caught the bottle as it was thrown to him.

"At least I use something other than 'Peaches and Melon'."

Neji glared at Sasuke before slamming the door behind him. The raven had won this round_._

_----_

When Neji returned, Sasuke had his hair in his normal spiked fashion and was on the laptop typing something. The brunette, now clad in a white shirt and black shorts, threw his clothes into the backpack. Startling Sasuke in the process, he quickly minimized what he was doing and turned around in the chair he was in.

"Hey.."

"Hey yourself," Neji looked at Sasukes obsidian eyes with his own lavender orbs and he knew something was up. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke looked like the jig was up. He sighed. "Nothing. What would make you think that?"

"Move."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at Neji. Did he just command Sasuke to do something? In his own home?

"Come again?"

"Move." The Hyuuga repeated. Sasuke knew that Neji knew something. Maybe he had seen what he was doing..?

"Why should I?"

Neji leaned closer to Sasuke, their faces dangerously close.

"'Cause. I. Said. So." His wet hair fell over his shoulders and he made sure every syllable was present.

Sasuke was never this close to Neji before. They had been neighbors since before they could talk, and quickly became friends, but when Neji got this close to Sasuke, the raven couldn't help but blush and move out of the seat. Letting Neji sit down while he stood behind it, he rested his arms on the backboard of the seat and prepared for the worst.

As Neji maximized the little window of the computer, he saw that it was a MySpace page.

Not just any old MySpace page. But his own.


	4. 4: Chapter 4

Neji's brows furrowed in realization that he was on his page.

"Why is my MySpace page pulled up?" Neji turned around, wet hair whipping around as he stared accusingly at Sasuke. The raven blushed a bit more.

"I accidentally clicked on your picture by accident." he lied.

Neji 'hmmm'ed and turned back to the computer_. ~I'll let him off the hook for now…~_ He pressed the back button and saw that Sasuke's page was displayed. I guess he was telling the truth…

"So…" Sasuke awkwardly said rubbing the back of his head, "Wanna go get something to eat?" he pointed behind his back with his thumb.

"Sure.. Like what?"

Sasuke started to pace around in circles. "Well, we could either eat mushy Lucky Charms or go out to eat."

They both stared at one another silently agreeing that it would be best to go out. Neji closed the laptop shut, and followed Sasuke out of the bedroom out into the hallway. Sasuke on the other hand was quite relieved that he lied like he did.

_~If he finds out what I was doing, he wouldn't ever want to talk to me again… or at least for a while, it WOULD be rather awkward and weird…~ _the ravenette thought as he flew down the steps, Neji at his heels. When he passed the kitchen, he saw Itachi and his mother eating.

"Ohayo Kaa-san. Itachi…" He greeted and snarled.

"Ohayo! Where might you two be going?" Mikoto smiled.

"Out to eat. Where's Tou-san?"

"Working again like always…" She sighed as Itachi continued to eat the soggy Lucky Charms. _~I swear… He's the only one who could eat it like that..~ _Sasuke inwardly shuddered.

"Alright… come on Neji. Lets go. Be back after a while, Mom."

She waved us both off as Itachi dropped his bowl off in the sink and retreated to his room, waving the two off also.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke?" Neji asked while he was walking alongside his friend in those early hours of the morning.

"Hn?" the raven replied.

"Why was your mother sad when you mentioned Fugaku-san?"

"Cause." his head went to the sky, "Dads never really around anymore… its always either work, paperwork, and/or more work. He always has this weird vibe, you know…?"

"Yeah.. I see what you mean. Its like me and Hiashi. He's my uncle and legal guardian since my dad passed away when I was born."

"Yeah.. I know…" Sasuke knew Neji's story. He told him back when they had started high school as freshman: How Neji never really knew his mother and father, and how he was raised by his uncle. His mom had died while giving birth to Neji himself, and when Hizashi, Neji's actual biological father, had been killed in a car accident driving mercilessly to the hospital to see his new baby boy.

"That's all in the past though. Where are we eating anyway?" Neji asked.

"Oh, I found this nice place while driving around the other day. 'Kyouki Kafe'" Sasuke replied. " Its really nice."

"That's awesome." Neji smiled up at Sasuke, giving the raven a small blush.

"Y-yeah…" he sniffled and kept walking.

* * *

Sitting down at in a booth closest to the back, the two situated themselves across each other. A waitress with short green hair and purple eyes came and greeted the two, setting menus in front of them.

"H-hello. My name is Kyouki. I-I started this restaurant." She said with a tiny smile. "W-what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Water." "Coffee."

"One c-coffee for the young man, and o-one water for the young lady?"

Neji's face looked very discombobulated, mostly with annoyance.

"Uh.. He's a guy.. Kyouki." Sasuke whispered to the waitress, who blushed in embarrassment.

"O-oh my!" She put a hand up to her mouth, "I-I'm so sorry! Gomen ne! I didn't mean to mix it up…"

Neji sighed. "Don't worry about it. I get it all the time."

"Yes sir… I apologize… I-I will be back with your drinks momentarily!" She rushed off into the back hurriedly.

Sasuke chuckled and held up his menu. "What are you gonna eat…… Neji-Chan?"

Sasuke could feel Neji's piercing glare through the menu. The brunette grumbled.

"Oh, I was just joking. Do you really get it all the time?" Sasuke dropped his menu and saw the cutest Neji he's ever seen: blushing and pouting.

"Yeah… I refuse to cut my hair." He started to pet it, "I love it too much. Many people think I'm a girl because of my hair and lavender eyes…" Sasuke snorted.

"So.. What're you gonna eat?"

Neji picked up his menu, quickly skimmed it and replied: "Waffuru."

"A waffle? That's it?" a nod soon followed, "See, this is why you are skinny. You need bacon in you life. Sausage. Any kind of meat." He had made Neji laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You." He smiled at Sasuke, who smiled back, blushing. Breaking their mini moment was Kyouki, who came in bearing water, coffee, and a little bowl.

"Here you g-go, gentlemen. I'm sorry for the little mix up before so I brought along some cherries. O-On the house." she placed the cherries in front of the two boys, in the middle of the table. "R-ready to order?"

"Uh.. Yeah. One waffle and an All-Star plate: Eggs scrambled and bacon please."

Kyouki quickly wrote what Sasuke had said on a small notepad and smiled at both of them, before shuffling off: "O-ok! Be right back."

"I could have said what I wanted you know.." the brunette said.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke smirked the Uchiha Smirk. Neji huffed and picked up a cherry, popping it into his mouth. _~He knows I hate it when he smirks like that…~_

"Have you ever tried that game," Sasuke started, "Where you can see who's the better kisser?"

Neji almost choked on the cherry's stem.

"N-no..! Where did that come from?" He coughed and sipped his water. Sasuke ate a cherry in one bite, pulling out the stem from his mouth with nothing on it. The Hyuuga blushed a bit.

"Well, once you eat the cherry itself, like I just did, you have to have a race to see who could tie the stem in a knot. The first one done is the better kisser of the two." Sasuke explained.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Cause, in t-minus 5 seconds, we're gonna race." Sasuke grinned. Neji had a severe blush on his face by now.

"B-But!" he stammered, "You know I've never kissed anybody before!"

"4... 3... 2..." Sasuke looked at his nails.

Knowing that the boy across from him can't stand losing, Sasuke glanced at Neji, who ate a cherry extremely fast.

"Ok, so now what?" Neji said, holding a cherry stem in front of him.

"When I finish this sentence, try your hardest to put the cherry stem in a knot only using your mouth, starting now!"

They were both off, Sasuke almost halfway done already. Neji was having some serious problems, what with the stupid thing poking the sides of his mouth every half a second. Dammit.

* * *

Sasuke was already done, but he just let the knotted stem lay on his tongue. He decided to give Neji a bit of a handicap.

"Aw, fuck it." Neji finally said, throwing the (halfway bent-over) stem in the napkin on his right side. "You win…" Sasuke hummfed pulling out the perfectly made knot in the cherry. "I know I do."

Kyouki came back with the plates, expertly balancing them on her forearms.

"One W-waffle," She set it in front of Neji, "And your All-Star plate." She set it in front of Sasuke.

"En-enjoy, gentlemen." She smiled sweetly and walked off to help another customer.

Sasuke was already digging into his food, sending a few bits of eggs and grits flying onto Neji's face.

"Sasuke, slow down. I mean, really?" He wiped off the remains into his napkin. "Jeez… act a bit more civilized."

Sasuke only grunted in response.

Neji started to cut his waffle in fours and spreading light butter on each one. Pouring on only a little bit of syrup, he began to eat.

~I know Sasuke's a football player of Konoha High, but I didn't expect him to be as hungry as he is right now… Although… he is kinda cute when eats like that… WAITAMINUTEWHAT??!!~

Neji stopped eating, the fork stopped halfway to his mouth.

Sasuke gulped. "Hey, Neji? Are you alright there, buddy?"

Neji jumped a few feet, smiling awkwardly at Sasuke.

"I-I'm fine, Sasuke." _~I think…~_

The Uchiha looked at Neji with one eyebrow raised, and food on the corners of his mouth. _~He never calls me by my first name..~_

"You sure?" Sasuke asked as Neji looked at Sasuke, their eyes connecting. Both blushed and looked down at their food.

"Yeah.. I-I'm fine."

_~Although I COULD'VE SWORN I was straight…~ _

_

* * *

_

_I'm sick. D8 _

_I hate being sick. _

_I cant move my neck at all, and its killing me.. And I'm hacking…_

_The light from the laptop is giving me a headache.. But I still wanna type.._

_8|_

_Damn._

_Oh, well.. Here's chapter 4 for ya'll. Read, And Review!_


	5. 5: Chapter 5: Caught in a Bad Romance

Walking back to Sasuke's house, Neji just thought.

_~Did I really think that…? I mean, he's my best friend! Ehehehe… heeeeeh… NO. I'm not gay, dammit. NOT GAAaAaAaAaAAAY.~ _he sang in his head.

"-ji, Ne~ji? Hellloooo?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of the brunettes face.

"Huh?" Neji shook his head and looked at Sasuke. "What? Why are we stopped in the middle of the street?"

Sasuke just sighed an exasperated sigh. "You spaced out and was walking mindlessly. What're you thinking about?"

Neji blushed and started to walk again. "N-Nothing."

Sasuke caught up to him. _~Uh-huh…~_

"Do you have anything else to do today? Like go home or something?"

Neji thought for a moment. "Oh, I have to help Hinata and Hanabi with their studies. And I have to make dinner tonight."

"Make dinner?"

"Mm-hmm. Today's Sunday. I have to. Chores, ya know." Neji smiled, Sasuke returning the gesture.

"Oh, alright. So then I guess we'll go back to my house to pick up your backpack.., right?" Sasuke said, turning his attention to the street.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

As Neji bent down to pack his stuff up, he found something next to his backpack. Picking it up, he examined it before asking Sasuke what it was.

"Ne, 'Suke, What's this thing?" He examined it by turning it around midair, before Sasuke snatched it away from him.

"Ehehehehehe!" He chuckled nervously, "Nothing." He stuck it in his back pocket. Neji gave him a look.

"Sure… Whatever." He went back to packing.

_~Thank GAWD he lets things go easily…~ _Sasuke thought.

"Ready!" Neji proclaimed, turning around, pack on his back.

"Alrighty now. Let's go then. Its 3 right about now." Sasuke checked the clock. Neji started to laugh.

"Who says 'Alrighty?'"

Sasuke groaned. "I do, now c'mon.." He started to descend down the stairs. Neji was behind him, giggling to himself. Glancing down, he saw the orange book start to fall out of Sasukes back pocket, and he took it out, making the Uchiha miss a step at the unusual sensation, and falling on the floor, Neji falling right on top of him, both landing with a groan.

"I-I'm, sorry Sasuke… here." He handed Sasuke the book and stood up, "It was falling out of your back pocket and I tried to get it before it fell and I'm sorry for making you fall and for falling on top of you anf-!" He was quieted by Sasukes finger.

"Its. Oh. Kay." He chuckled, "For a minute there, I thought you were groping my ass."

Neji blushed profusely, his entire head going red, and slapped Sasuke's hand away. "I was not!" He stomped to the door opening it.

Sasuke sighed.

"Nejiiii, wait up!" He whined.

"Your uke get mad at you?" Sasuke turned his head to the chair in the living room, seeing Itachi sitting there reading a book. ~Oh, crap…~

"Shut up… You saw the entire thing, Aniki?" Sasuke asked as if he didn't want Itachi to see, but the elder Uchiha nodded his head.

"Yup, hurry up and get him. Looks like he's halfway there." Itachi glanced out the window, and Sasuke walked out of the house in a hurry, calling Neji's name.

_~Yeah.. I know otouto, Oh, do I know… Nishishishi…~_

* * *

"Neji!"

Neji turned around blushing.

"What..?"

"I'm sorry. I was just joking." Sasuke caught up with Neji.

"Humph… fine. I gotta get home anyway. Hiashi will surely catch a fit if I don't get home soon." Neji said snootily, turning to his house across the street. Sasuke stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…" Sasuke said softly, "I'm really sorry… I didn't mean too…" He turned Neji around to see that the younger was blushing. "Are.. we cool?"

"Yeah… w-we are…" he shifted his gaze to the side_. ~Since when has Sasukes hand been so warm, and when has he gotten so tall..?~_

Sasuke smiled. "O.k., you can go. See ya later!" He ran back home, leaving Neji to walk across the street, but instead the Hyuuga just stood there for a minute.

_~D-do I? Really? No… I can't possibly be.. No I know I'm not gay for my best friend… I know I'm not.~ _He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and set off home.

* * *

"Really, Sasuke? Are you sure you're not just seeing things?" Itachi asked his otouto carefully.

"Yes, for the LAST time Itachi, I saw it! I saw one of those cans of Chef Boyardee wink at me!" He pointed in the pantry. Itachi merely huffed.

"O.K.. If you say so. I believe you." He continued to make dinner on the stove.

Sasuke closed the cabinet door with an attitude, walking over next to Itachi. He'll watch his older brother cook for now..

"No, you don't."

"Don't what?" Itachi kept stirring the pot.

"See!? You forgot what we were talking about already! Grah, I don't know why I even bother with you…" Sasuke sat in the dining room, which was conveniently in the kitchen.

"Hey, lazy ass, you still didn't get what I asked for." The elder Uchiha glared at Sasuke.

"Get it your own damn self…" The raven mumbled resting his chin on the palm of his hand, and closing his eyes.

_~I'm glad that Neji didn't open the book. Imagine what he would have said.. Hmph. It would have probably been along the lines of 'sick pervert', 'ecchi sicko', or 'Ew, you nasteh gaywad.'… I personally don't give a shit. Icha Icha Paradise is the best book know to man… Ehh… by my standards of course. And those standards aren't that high.. Ha, I crack myself up… standards.. Pfft.~ Sasuke smiled to himself._

"Is there any reason why you have that VERY creepy, perverted smile on, or are you in need of an insane asylum?"

Sasuke opened his eyes annoyingly and glared at Itachi. He got up pushing his chair backward.

"Where's mom?" He suddenly asked in a huff.

"At the Yamanaka's. She had to talk to that blonde chicks mom about something."

"Aa…" the mini Uchiha said, "Yell for me when dinners' done, Aniki." He ascended up the steps.

Itachi grunted, watching the pot boil.

* * *

Sasuke fell down on his bed spread eagle. Bed not being made, said raven felt sloppy, but didn't feel like fixing it. He stared at the ceiling for a while.

"Hmm.." He moaned to himself. He felt a little bit of a headache coming on. Catching his head, he sat up, looking out the window_. ~Since when has it gotten dark?~ _He stood up, dropping his hand at made his way to the windowsill, watching the little people go by. Glancing at the clock and turning on his lamplight, it was around 8:20.

_~Where has the day gone…?~_

Turning on his television, he jumped back on his bed, now made, and flipped though the channels.

_~Spongebob, iCarly, Oobi (What the fucks an Oobi?) , 1000 ways to die, Star Trek, Wait, 1000 ways to die. Yeah…~ _He smiled and situated himself.

* * *

Neji fell back on the beanbag in his room, turning on the stereo.

~I swear… those girls need to get a tutor or something… damn… I still have to make dinner too… Dawww…~ Neji felt a headache come on… and bringing his hand up to his head, he closed his eyes. Listening to the radio, a new Lady GaGa song came on.

_Ho Ho ho ooo oooh_

_Caught in a Bad Romance. _

_Ho Ho ho ooo oooh_

_Caught in a Bad Romance. _

"Rah Rah Rah-ah-ah, Roma Roma-ma, GaGa Ooh-laa-laa Want your bad romance." Neji mouthed along to the song. He got up and started to clean up his room a bit. He twisted his hips as he walked around.

_I want your ugly, I want your disease _

_I want your everything, as long as it's free_

_I want your love…_

_Love, love, love.._

_I want your love…_

Neji started to sweep his dresser of any dust. He heard this song so much, he just had to love it.

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand…_

_I want your leather studded kiss in the scene.._

_I want your love…_

_Love, love, love.._

_I want your love…_

Neji blushed as he picked up a comb, remembering the way that Sasuke touched his shoulder.

_~I won't lie.. I did like the way he did that…~_

_You know that I want you…_

_You know that I need you…_

_I want your bad,_

_Your Bad Romance._

_I want your loving _

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance.._

Neji started to hop slightly to the beat.

_I want your loving _

_And all your lovers revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance.._

As Neji was cleaning, he sang along to the song, enjoying how happy it made him feel.

_Caught in a bad romance,_

_Caught in a bad romance.._

_I want your horror _

_I want your design._

_Cause you're a criminal_

_As long as you might.._

_I want your love.._

_Love, love, love…_

_I want your love.._

Finished with the dresser, he moved on, finding interest in the lampshade, which he turned on because it was starting to get dark. Wondering what time it was, Neji glanced at the clock on his stereo, seeing that it was already 8:45.

_~Yikes… well, I guess I'll just wait until Hiashi-sama calls me.. No big deal.~ _

_I want your psycho,_

_Your verdigo stick,_

_Want you in my room_

_You know baby, your sick…_

_~He is pretty sick…~ _Neji smirked to himself…

_I want your love.._

_Love, love, love…_

_I want your love.._

_~Do I want his love?~_

_You know that I want you,_

_You know that I need you…_

_I want your bad.._

_Your Bad Romance._

Using the hairbrush as a microphone, he started to jump around to the music as he increased the volume.

_I want your loving _

_And all your lovers revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance.._

_I want your loving _

_And all your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance.._

_Ho Ho ho ooo oooh_

_Caught in a Bad Romance. _

_Ho Ho ho ooo oooh_

_Caught in a Bad Romance. _

"Rah Rah Rah-ah-ah, Roma Roma-ma, GaGa Ooh-laa-laa Want your bad romance!" Neji sang along (horribly), expressing his feelings and dancing around in his underwear.

_~I feel so stupid, dancing around my room in nothing but a pair of boxers, but I feel so very carefree too.. Hehe..~_

_Walk, walk fashion baby,_

_Work it, make that bitch cr-azy.._

_Walk, walk fashion baby,_

_Work it, make that bitch cr-azy.._

Neji started to walk as if he was on a catwalk, strutting his hips from side to side and seriously working it.

_Walk, walk fashion baby,_

_Work it, make that bitch cr-azy.._

_Walk, walk passion baby,_

_Work it, I'm a free bitch baby..._

_~That's right! I'm a free bitch baby!!!!!~_

_I want your love, and I want your revenge.._

_I want your love, I don't wanna be friends.._

_Je Vous ton amour_

_Et je vous ta ravanche_

_Je vous ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends…!!_

_~I don't.. wanna be friends……?~_

_I don't wanna be friends…!!_

_I don't wanna be friends…!!!_

_Want your Bad Romance..!_

"WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!" Neji practically shrieks into the hairbrush, along with the radio. Jumping around incredibly happy, he continues on.

_I want your loving _

_And all your lovers revenge_

_You and me could write "_A BAD ROMANCE!!" the brunette sings.

_I want your loving _

_And all your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance.._

Neji fell backwards on his huge bed, giggling like a lunatic.

Caught in a bad romance.

Caught in a bad romance..

"Rah Rah Rah-ah-ah, Roma Roma-ma, GaGa Ooh-laa-laa Want your bad romance!" Neji sang along at the end with a smile on his face. The smile was quickly wiped off when a rough knocking was sounding at his door.

"NEJI! TURN THAT RACKET DOWN! I COULD HEAR IT, AND YOU, ALL THE WAY DOWNSTAIRS! AND IT'S TIME TO GET COOKING ANYWAY SO YOU'D BETTER COME DOWN! GOT ME?" Hiashi Hyuuga yelled over the speaker. Neji blushed hard and quickly found some pants, put them on, turned down the stereo and opened the door in one swift move.

"Sorry… Hiashi-sama…" He chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. Hiashi just huffed. But smiled. He rubbed his nephews' head lovingly.

"Its' ok. Just be down in a while." he descended down the stairs.

When his uncle left, Neji stood at his doorway blushing profusely in embarrassment.

~I really don't know WHAT I feel for Sasuke now…~

He went back into his room, closed the door, and leaned against it.

~Am… I really…g-gay??~

Neji slid to the floor.

"I.. think I am….." he realized, eyes getting wide.

* * *

PIP PIP DA DOODILY DO. :D

Longest chapter yet!! :D

*celebrates*

Sasuke watches one of my favorite shows, Neji's singing and dancing to Bad Romance - Lady GaGa, and Itachi's being Itachi. xD

Read and Review!!


	6. 6: Chapter 6

Sasuke came back in his room after eating dinner. Turning on the television, his computer pinged. Raising an eyebrow, he made his way over and fell in his chair, opening the closed laptop. His MySpace page was still pulled up. The IM message bar blinked.

_**ONE NEW MESSAGE~**_

**KitsuneLove110:**

**Sasuke? I was wondering… I know it's kind of late, but can you meet me at the dock? Remember, Where we first met each other? Please?**

**I sound like some kind of wimp, but… we have to talk. It's important. Like.. REALLY important.**

**~Naruto U.**

Sasuke read over the email carefully about 7 times. He replied.

**Raven69Uchiha:**

**Sure… I guess, Dobe…**

**~Sasuke U.**

_~What could he possibly want with me at 11 at night..? I mean, I know he's a Dobe, but still… what could be THIS important?~_

Sighing, the raven stood up, picked up his leather jacket from the bedpost and walked downstairs. Itachi was cleaning the dishes he and Sasuke had eaten off of. The elder Uchiha turned around.

"Otouto? Where're you going at this time of the night?"

"Out. Be back soon." he grabbed his keys from the little key bowl by the door and locked the door behind him. Itachi sighed..

"I swear.." he scrubbed the dishes, " I don't understand him.."

* * *

Putting the key in the ignition, Sasuke inwardly smiled as his baby purred to life. The black Jeep roared down the streets of Konoha. Sasuke tried to think of what his ex-boyfriend would want.

_~He probably broke up with Gaara and wanted me to take him back.. Hmph.. Well, fat chance. Damn bastard broke my heart… but.. I dunno… I'll see what he wants…~_

Pulling up to the wooden dock, he parked next to an (extremely bright) orange mustang.

_~ It could only be Naruto's… Nobody in their right mind would have a car that bright a shade of orange… and the blonde idiot's VERY fond of the color I must say…~_

Exiting the car, keys in hand, Sasuke made his way up the dock, foot squeaking with every step. Naruto, who was perched at the end of said dock, had his legs up to his chest, facing the water. He had flinched when he heard the first squeak.

"Hey." Naruto said without turning around. Sasuke sat next to Naruto, staring out at the lake.

"What did you want..?" The raven said, unemotionally.

Naruto flinched again, "A-ano… I wanted to talk.."

"Then talk.."

"O-oh… well.. I just… wanted to tell you… t-that I broke up with Gaara.." he mumbled.

Sasuke shifted his only his eyes to Naruto, "And why is that?"

"B-because… I know this sounds really out there, b-but.. I told him.. That I was still in love with y-you…"

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"What? Am I supposed to take you back now or something?"

Naruto shaded his eyes with his blonde bangs.

"N-no… I didn't expect you to. And I-I don't want you to feel like I only did this so that I could come back to you… but.. I didn't want Gaara l-loving me when I-I didn't love him back the same way…"

"Naruto.."

"A-and.., I still have really strong feelings for you Sasuke…" He started to choke up.

"Naruto."

"But.. I know you don't want me back, since I cheated on you 'an all…" he let out a bitter laugh.

"Dobe.." Sasuke turned his head to Naruto. The younger had started to cry.

"I-is that all I am to you 'Sasu?" He wiped his eyes with his palm, "A worthless Dobe?"

"I never said that, idiot…" he reached over an wiped Naruto's cheeks, "You know I still love you.."

Naruto gasped and looked at Sasuke with bloodshot blue eyes.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah.. I said it once, and I meant it." He smiled a bit at the blonde, "I think I always will.. Naruto."

Naruto just cried more.

"Sasuke… I love you… a lot… a-and I'm truly sorry… that I cheated on you… with Gaara.." he said in between choked sobs. Sasuke continued to wipe the stray tears off of Naruto's face.

"I don't know if I can trust you 'Naru… You're gonna have to show me.. How much I actually mean to you."

Naruto nodded, eyes clamped shut.

"I-I'll do anything, 'Sasu! Really..!"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto, bringing his head forward kissing his forehead.

"I believe you."

Naruto lunged forward, hugging Sasuke.

"I m-missed you!" he sobbed into his shirt. Sasuke rubbed the top of Naruto's head comfortingly.

"I know.. I know… Naruto.."

"P-please! I s-sound pitiful, but I want you back Sasuke!" He clenched the raven's midsection. Sasuke's eyes widened.

_~Oh, Kami, I know this goes against my morals, (and what I said earlier,) but forgive me..~_

"Naruto?" he whispered through the blonde's sobs, "Look at me.." Naruto shook his head in Sasukes chest. Sasuke sighed and pulled the blondes head up with his right hand.

Naruto gasped.

"S-Sasuke..?" The older's eyes shone in the moonlight, gleaming a bit. Naruto sniffled, and his eyes softened. Bringing his head up, he kissed Sasuke softly. The raven had anticipated it, putting his hands on the back of Naruto's head, bringing him closer.

_~I… think we're back together…~_

Sasuke thought as he kissed back.

* * *

Neji was eating his dinner at the family table, along with Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi. He had cooked for the past hour. He inserted a bit of white rice in his mouth using his chopsticks.

"So, Neji-Nii," Hanabi started, "I heard you singing from in my room."

Neji swiftly glared at his younger cousin as he chewed. Hinata giggled.

"So did I," She added, "I never knew you were a fan of Lady GaGa." He snarled and swallowed.

"Can we just move on please? I mean, it was a one time thing…" he blushed. The girls took a liking to this.

"But Neji-san, it's so rare an opportunity that we have to make fun of it." Hanabi explained.

"It's always me, isn't it?" He ate a piece of takoyaki.

"Neji, after dinner, may I speak to you?" Hiashi interrupted the banter, startling Neji.

"Uh.. Suuuure… Hiashi-sama..?" It wasn't really a question, it just came out like one. Neji reached for one of his homemade onigiri.

"So, Neji-Nii? Are you and Sasuke a couple?" Hanabi asked as if she was talking about the weather.

Neji choked on a few pieces of rice.

"Wh-what?!" He held his hand in front of his mouth as he coughed.

"Hanabi-chan asked if you and Sasuke were together." Hinata clarified.

He stared at the two as if they had each grown an extra head.

"I heard! N-no! We're just friends! I promise!" He held up his hands.

"Then why are you getting so defensive?" Hiashi asked.

_~He's taking their side… The traitor…. ~_

"I'm not! I-I mean… Like I said, Sasuke and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"Then, why are you either at his house all the time, or he's over here?" Hanabi said. Neji felt a bit claustrophobic, what with everyone ganging up on him like they were.

"'Cause. That's what best friends do." He said casually, sipping a bit of his water.

_~Right?~_

"Well, I'm done." Neji said, "I don't exactly feel like being reprimanded by my own family anymore." He added haughtily, standing up and making his way into the kitchen with his plate. Hiashi sighed.

"Hinata. Hanabi."

"Sir?" "Daddy?"

"Finish up and retreat to your rooms for the night. I have to talk to Neji."

They both nodded at him, picking themselves up and making their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Neji was sitting on the counter when the girls came in. they promptly dropped their plates in the sink, both of them sending identical smirks at their older cousin. This made Neji all the more pissed.

_~Damn girls… They need to mind their own damn businesses~ He scowled._

He promptly jumped off of the counter when his uncle came in, though. Hiashi did the same thing the girls did by dropping their plates in the sink, but he looked at Neji.

"You said you wanted to talk, right?" Neji asked the man, who nodded and 'Hmmm'ed'.

"Your what, 15 now-"

"-16." Neji interrupted, causing a glare to be sent his way. "Gomen…" He mumbled.

"Ahem.. 16, right?" the younger nodded, "Well, come and sit down with me." He gestured to the living room, walking off.

* * *

_GOMEN NE MINNA!!!(I'm sorry everybody!!!)_

_D:_

_I am a SasuNaru as well as a SasuNeji Fangirl…… _

_So if the SasuNaru part bothers you, I'm sorry… ^^;;;_

_It's a crucial part of the story!_

_But here's chapter 6 for yawl!_

_Its pretty long.. I guess… ._.;_

_Lol! _

_I still feel pretty sick, but I feel better than before!_

_Thank Kami-sama.._

_Read, and review peoples!_


	7. 7: Chapter 7

_~Caution! Caution! Yaoi goodness up ahead! :D.'.'~_

Neji followed his uncle into the living room, plopping down next to him on the sofa.

"What's the matter?" He said politely, turning to his uncle.

Hiashi sighed.

"The Hyuuga men for ages have had something wrong with their bloodlines. You and I are no exception." He looked at his nephew. "We have a certain problem with our bodies, like right around our bowels, you see." Neji nodded, "Our bodies have both men and women parts in it."

Neji thoroughly looked like he was about to freak out.

"S-say that again?" He stuttered.

"We have both men and women body parts."

Ok, Neji freaked out.

"W-What?! H-how?! I mean, Huh?!"

"Well, down in our family tree, our ancestors had complications."

"What KIND of complications, Hiashi-sama?!"

"The same as we have. Both bodily parts. In other words, we can impregnate, and we can become pregnant."

Neji was about a few seconds away from fainting.

"Ser-seriously?" he asked carefully, "And its normal?"

Hiashi nodded.

_~H-holy crap.. Are you FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?!~_

"It's not normal! How can this be normal?!" he yelled at his uncle.

"Calm down. I waited until you were 16 to tell you so you wouldn't go berserk, but I guess I was wrong to tell you now." Hiashi reasoned.

Neji took a deep breath, calming down a bit.

"And I have to live with it?"

Hiashi nodded again.

"So, in other words, careful who you have sex with, whether you top, or bottom."

Neji nodded grimly.

"I-I will…"

"Here," He reached into his pockets only to pull out a box of condoms, "Use these to your advantage."

Neji blushed, but took them anyway.

"Uncle, can I go now..? I… just wanna be in my room for now.." He asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead," He patted Neji's head, and Neji picked himself up from the couch, dragging himself up the stairs, passing by a shocked Hinata and Hanabi.

_~WELL, THAT won't kill my self esteem… -_- ~_

(Please note the sarcasm.)

* * *

Sasuke had been making out with his ex-now-turned-boyfriend-again Naruto for what seemed like forever in his car. He had now just checked his watch.

"Ne, Naruto.."

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up, seeing as he was in between Sasuke's legs in the backseat, resting on his chest.

"I gotta get home.. It's 10:30.." He smiled down at the blonde, who had sat up.

"I do too…" He said sadly. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'll see you later?" He looked Naruto in the eye.

"Yeah.." he blushed.

Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto again.

"Mmmph- Sasuke, you have to go.." he pushed Sasuke away.

"Mmkay." He hugged Naruto quickly before opening the door to get out. The blonde did the same.

Opening the door to his mustang, Naruto looked back at Sasuke. Smiling, he left the door open and went around to the drivers side of Sasuke's car. He leaned on the open window.

"I love you." He murmured at Sasuke, who smiled in return.

"I love you too."

"Be careful driving home." He kissed Sasuke again briefly.

"You too."

Naruto left and got in his car, started it, and left to his house in a flash, while Sasuke hadn't even had the chance to start his car yet. The raven sweat dropped but shook it off, knowing how much of a Dobe his boyfriend was.

_~It still has a nice ring to it… Boyfriend…~ _

Sasuke sighed dreamily as he went off in the direction of his house.

* * *

"Sasuke Ryuu Uchiha!" (1)

He flinched when he heard his mother shriek his entire name.

_~NOT good.. She only calls me by my full name when I am in some SERIOUS trouble…~ _

Sasuke thought of the possibilities.

_~Yaoi manga?: In a box in my closet. Icha Icha?: In my pocket. PlayGirls/PlayBoys?: In the closet.~_

The stomping stopped in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at his mother.

"Where in heavens name have you been mister? I was worried sick!" Mikoto cried, clutching onto her boys shoulders.

"Out for a drive, mom. Jeez, I'm not the little boy I once was… I'm practically grown now.." He looked into his mother's eyes. She started to tear up.

"I know that, Sasu…" she let go of her sons shoulders. He kissed her forehead.

"Love you always, Kaa-san." he smiled as he whizzed past her, up the stairs, and into his room, locking the door and throwing his leather jacket on the bedpost. And, for the first time in the Uchiha's life:

He squealed, jumping around like a maniac.

Stopping himself, he coughed quietly and returned to his computer.

He checked to see if he had had any mail since he left, which he didn't thank the gods, and was about to exit out. However, when he refreshed the MySpace page, Neji had updated his status.

**DestinyxFate123**

**Is: Hating his life to the fullest.**

**Mood: Wants to die. Smiley: :|**

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke quickly got onto the IM, hoping that Neji was still online. Seeing his friend's picture in the box, he clicked on it and began typing.

**Raven69Uchiha: Whats the matter Neji??**

Sasuke waited for a reply, which he promptly got.

**DestinyxFate123: My entire life is what…**

**Raven69Uchiha: Whatsup?**

**DestinyxFate123: I just learned something about myself that I didn't know beforehand…**

**Raven69Uchiha:Which issss…?**

**DestinyxFate123: Promise you wont flip or look at me differently?**

Sasuke looked at the computer screen.

_~Is it THAT serious?~_

**Raven69Uchiha: Is it reallt THAT serious?**

**Raven69Uchiha: *Really.**

Neji sighed.

_~Is it really? I mean its not like EVERY DAY a hermaphrodite is born… ya know..?~_

After a few minutes, he replied.

**DestinyxFate123: I think it is pre-tty serious if you ask me.. And if I tell you, you CANNOT tell anyone else, understood?**

**Raven69Uchiha: Yeah, sure, whatever… just tell me before I bust a vein thinking.**

Neji laughed. He loves the way that Sasuke can always make him laugh, even when he is at his saddest.

**DestinyxFate123: Well… all the men in my family… are actually… hermaphrodites. Including, me.**

Silence.

Sasuke had rubbed his eyes a few times, to see if his eyeballs were deceiving him, but sure enough, that same sentence was there every time.

**Raven69Uchiha: WHAT?! Are you SERIOUS!?**

Neji flinched.

**DestinyxFate123: *Nods head slowly***

**Raven69Uchiha: *Ahem* Welllll.. Like I said, I wont look at you any differently, and this conversation is exclusive to us. What all does it mean?**

**DestinyxFate123: It means that 'I can impregnate and become pregnant. Top or bottom.' In my uncles words.**

**Raven69Uchiha: Oh… well, wow.. That's nice… (Sarcastic) But, I have some news too!**

Neji raised an eyebrow.

**DestinyxFate123: Will it cheer me up a bit?**

**Raven69Uchiha: It might…? IDK. Just litsen! **

**Raven69Uchiha: *Listen.**

**DestinyxFate123: Lol, it must be important. You keep typing wrong.**

**Raven69Uchiha: Shut up. Me and Naruto made up. We're back together.**

Something must have been wrong with Neji. His stomach was doing flips, and his eyes felt hot. He replied.

**DestinyxFate123: Wow.. Well, I'm happy for you.. Hehe.. How did you guys make up..?**

**Raven69Uchiha: Well, it all started when I had an e-mail from him, and he wanted to meet up with me, right?**

**DestinyxFate123: Right…**

The Hyuuga leaned back in his chair, and waited for a reply. He wiped his eyes a bit.

_~No… bad Neji.. No crying…~_

* * *

**Raven69Uchiha: And then we had to leave. It was about 10:30 when I left? Yeah.. And I'm happy. ****So very happy.**

**DestinyxFate123: That's awesome.. 'Suke… I-I'm happy for you.**

**Raven69Uchiha: Heehee… thanks… :)**

Neji had to constantly get up from the computer to fall on his bed, screaming into his pillow. He only got back up when the computer pinged. It was so confusing and frustrating…

_~I… know I'm kind of jealous of Naruto.. I won't deny it… but.. I…~_

He screamed again briefly. Looking up from the pillow, he glanced at the clock. It read 11:47. He groaned.

_~I have… school tomorrow… I need to… go to bed…~_

He returned to his computer one final time.

**DestinyxFate123: Sasuke? I have to go to bed… I'm.. falling asleep…… ttyl?**

**Raven69Uchiha: Uh, yeah? Ok..? You usually stay up later than this. Is something wrong?**

**DestinyxFate123: N-No! I'm fine. Really. ^^;**

**Raven69Uchiha: Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye.**

**DestinyxFate123: Bye.**

Neji automatically turned off his computer. Getting out of the computer chair, he stripped down to his boxers and jumped into his bed. He just sat there, thinking for a while.

_~I.. I wonder if he feels the same way about me… if he even thinks about me… if he likes me at all or not… Ehehehe! What am I thinking?~ _

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

_~He's my best friend! Of course he likes me.. Ehehehe… heeeeeh… oh.. Who am I kidding… I really like him… and he really likes Naruto.. Even loves him.. I know he loves me, but.. It's not the same kind of love… I mean, he and Naruto are perfect for each other… they're both football players, and are the same age and everything.. And are in the same grade..~_

He groaned and let his hands fall on both sides of his head.

_~I mean, now that I'm looking at him, Sasuke has the perfect smile, body, and family. His hair needs a little work… but he's.. pretty perfect in my eyes…~_

Neji leaned over, turning off the lamp, the room engulfing in darkness. He rolled onto his side.

_~He's… I dunno.. awesome…~_

Neji pictured Sasuke in his mind when he closed his eyes. He smiled and turned over again.

_~How can I be so infatuated with Sasuke when I had just found out I was gay..? Its so confusing, its unbearable..~_

He buried his face into a pillow he had gotten from beside him. Pulling it down, he glared at the ceiling.

_~I… won't lie.. The Uchiha is hot, ok? When he's either fighting with his brother, or when he plays video games… Gahh… I sound like a girl…~_

He threw the pillow on the floor, putting his hands under the covers.

_~Yeah, I love the big dolt… a lot. More than he could ever imagine… not just because of the bond we had ever since we were children.. But.. Its difficult… he has THE perfect body, complete with abs, and has the warmest hands…~_

His hands found their way down his boxers. He massaged around his hips a bit.

_~And.. He's probably well endowed as well… haah… I could just imagine.. What it would feel like..~_

His member started to rise.

_~He's probably good… and has had lots practice too…~_

He rubbed the base slowly as he closed his eyes, relishing the feel.

_~Just the way he does everything makes me go a bit crazy inside… walking… talking…~_

His member was now fully erect. If someone walked in, all they would see is a little tent in the covers.

_~I'm jealous of Naruto.. He gets to have all of that to himself… lucky bastard…~_

Neji encased his hand around the appendage, moaning quietly to himself. Going up and down painfully slow, he arched his back off of the bed a few times.

_~I could just imagine.. His raven hair.. His washboard abs… how graceful he is.. All in all, he's perfect…~_

Neji went a bit faster with his hand, the other one going for his nipple.

_~He's most likely great in bed.. An animal even… I won't doubt…~_

Neji went faster and faster, pinching and pumping. he was close..

_~Sasuke… Sasuke… even his name runs off of my tongue so perfectly… Sasuke…~_

Moans and groans were emanating from the young Hyuuga's mouth. A few more seconds and he'll be in heaven…

_~I love him…! I really love him…! SASUKE!~_

Neji had his release, his cum all over his hand and underwear. His back was arched and face showed ecstasy. He felt as if he had lost his consciousness for a minute. Opening his eyes, he chuckled to himself, bringing his hand out of his boxers.

_~He might love you, but not as much as I do.~_

* * *

_(1) Ryuu=Dragon._

_Holy crap. I'm done._

_O_O;;_

_I love and I hate this chapter._

_Love for the Neji scene. (OH HO HO.) and hate cause it seems so drawn out. _

_Keep in tune for the next chapter!! Read and Review!!_

_Chapter is dedicated to Hanai-Kun, for being my first reviewer!!_

_Thank you! :D _

_TBC~~~_


	8. 8: Chapter 8

Sasuke awoke from his bed, stumbling all over his room. Still a bit groggy, he looked in the mirror and winced.

"I look like mom in the morning…" He pawed at his hair.

Groaning, he made his way into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower and fixing his hair to his liking, he made his way back into his room and changed into his clothes that he had lay out last night, a plain gray long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Taking another good look in the mirror, he smiled.

_~I'm such a girl…~_

* * *

Neji's morning wasn't as pleasant. He awoke startled when he felt a sharp pain in his side, and sat up.

_~Ow… what was that..?~_

He shook it off. It was only a brief pain so it wouldn't be something serious. He pulled the covers off only to pull them back hastily.

_~!!!~_

He had forgotten to clean up last night, leaving his covers white from his previous actions. He blushed profusely.

_~I… got to wash these covers… ugh… What time is it.. HOLY FUCK!~_

He glanced over his shoulder to his alarm clock, which promptly blinked 8:10. Jumping up from bed, he ran over to his dresser, combing his tangled hair erratically.

_~Shit!! I have 50 minutes to get to class!! Gyaah!~_

Running out of his room, he ran into the shower quickly, whizzing past Hinata and Hanabi.

"What's his problem..?" Hanabi snarled, walking forward again.

"I-I dunno. Neji-kun always has problems…" Hinata chased after her younger cousin.

Coming out of the shower a mere 5 minutes later, Neji looked down the corridor to see if anyone was coming. Coast clear, he ran back to his room in only a towel. When he had locked the door, he let his towel drop, running to his dresser again for a clean pair of boxers. Pulling on a random pair, he ran to his closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. He pulled those on in lightening time too.

Glancing at the clock, he sighed a bit, seeing as the time now read 8:20.

_~I still have time… hah…~_

Neji took one of the first breaths he had that morning.

* * *

At the high school, Sasuke had just closed his locker, getting his history textbook in the process. He was startled though, because when he closed the locker door, Naruto was on the other side. He smiled.

"Scared 'ya?" He grinned.

Sasuke held his book close to his side, "No, just taken by surprise. Heh, good morning, Naru." He leaned down, kissing Naruto briefly. The blonde blushed.

"Whoa, PDA all of a sudden?" He leaned against the lockers.

"Hn. Just happy." The raven smiled down at his boyfriend.

"C'mon. I don't wanna be late for class. Walk me?" the smaller winked suggestively. Sasuke frowned.

"I usually wait for Neji to get here, though.."

"But… Sasu-kun…" Naruto whined, pulling on the older's jacket, "Please?"

Sasuke thought it over. Neji would be fine on his own.. Right?

* * *

Neji arrived at school 5 minutes before the bell, and rushing to his locker, he noticed something was wrong. He glanced in the mirror of his locker, fixing himself up a bit. Quickly getting his books, he closed the door, noticing what the problem was.

_~Where's Sasuke? The guy always waits for me..~_

Neji narrowed his eyes and walked to his class, hair swaying in the wind. He realized where he was.

* * *

Sitting down in history, Sasuke's eyes widened when he remembered that he forgot someone very important. He sweat dropped. He was going to go back… but he didn't have time to.

_~Heheh… Neji will have a fit about this…~_

As the first bell rung, the teacher Maito Gai let his voice ring out thoughout the classroom.

"OK class! Lets get to today's lesson! Everybody sit down and queit!"

"Mumble.." "Groan…"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOOOOU!"

"YES, GAI-SENSEI…" The class halfheartedly said.

"OK!! NOW…" He smiled, "Lets get it on!"

"YOSH!" A kid in the front yelled.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, LEE!" He flashed an awfully bright smile and a thumbs up at the student. The class groaned again, even louder. All of a sudden the classroom door opened abruptly, and in came a ruffled Neji.

"S-sorry! I-I was late this morning!" He huffed, clutching his books to his chest. Gai huffed.

"Neji!" said boy flinched, "THIS IS YOUR YOUTH! Do not waste it being late for class!"

"Y-yes sir…" He said dejectedly, making his way to his seat next to Sasuke. Plopping down, he fixed his hair and opened his book to the page Gai had just yelled out. Sasuke leaned over.

"Hey there, Neji." He smiled. He had gotten a snort in return. "Oh, come on! It was just today! I promise."

Neji shut his book and glared at Sasuke with his lavender eyes. "You left me, which you never do."

"I know.. It was because I was with Naru.. I can't say no to him.." He looked sympathetically. Neji didn't buy it.

"I knew it.. So, now he's more important than your best friend?" a brown eyebrow rose incredulously. Sasuke looked back at Neji, his eyes slinking together.

"I can't believe you'd ask me that Hyuuga.." the raven whispered back.

"Well, I wanna know. Cause it seems like you're gonna spend a lot more time with him now."

"What are you, attention-starved or something? My life doesn't revolve around you." His voice rose a bit."I don't expect it to! Don't be so egotistical." he cocked his head up snootily.

"Me? Egotistical? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" That earned him a glare.

"Yeah, and at least I KNOW how to brush my hair so that it DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A DUCK!" He whisper-screamed.

"Well, at least I don't get mistaken FOR A GIRL!" Sasuke did the same thing. They both growled at each other.

"Jackass!"

"Dumbass!"

"Fuck you!"

"Bitch!"

"Manwhore!"

"Dick!"

"Slut!"

"Maphy!"

Neji stopped abruptly. He just stared at Sasuke. The raven's eyes widened.

_~Oh damn…~_

"I didn't mean it, Ne-"

"SAVE IT!"

Sasuke sat there aback. The class had stopped due to Neji's outburst that was way to loud to be identified as a whisper.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Hyuu-"

"YES THERE IS." Neji yelled at Gai as if the teacher had done something wrong. He hid his face with his hair and you could hear his voice crack. "May I be excused please..?"

Gai's eyebrow rose, but he let Neji. "OK.. Go ahead, do what you have to do Neji. Take as much time as you need.. I guess.."

Neji rose from his seat hastily and slammed the door behind him. The entire class jumped as Gai sighed and went back to his lesson. Sasuke let his head fall to the desk.

_~Oh man… I am in some DEEP shit right about now…~_

* * *

Neji walked over to his locker for a bit. Nobody was in the hallway right now, on account of class, and it couldn't have been a more better time.

To break down and cry that is.

Once he closed the locker door, he leaned his back against the said lockers and sank to the floor.

_~Jackass.. He KNEW VERY WELL that the conversation was supposed to be between just us.. And about half the class heard our fight there…~_

His legs came up to his chest and he wrapped his hands around them. Letting his head fall into his arms, he let out a few tears.

_~He knows JUST what to say to get my emotions rolling… I mean what the fuck?!~_

He hit the lockers with his fist aggravated , the sound echoing through the hallway.

_~Grah..! I just cant believe him!!~_

"Believe who?"

Neji's head whipped up to see said raven's older brother standing in front of him. He had said that out loud?

"I-Itachi…"

"Have you been crying?" A black eyebrow rose and Itachi's hands were on his hips. Neji's eyes widened and he wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve.

"N-No! I-I'm just frustrated…" His head returned to his arms only to raise again when he felt his sempai sit next to him.

"About what? And you were crying. Your cheeks are red." he poked the younger in the shoulder.

"About many things…" He sniffled and looked directly in Itachi's eyes. The raven blushed and looked away. "What are you doing out here anyway? Aren't you a senior?"

"Yeah, I just got bored with statistics… so I asked to go to the bathroom. Why were you crying?" He wasn't going to be swayed from what he wanted to hear.

"Ah… nothing special.. Same 'ol, same 'ol…" he waved off the older. Itachi didn't buy it.

"Don't lie, Neji." He looked at the younger. Neji sighed,

"If I tell you.." He looked away, "You cant tell Sasuke."

"I thought that was what this was about… what's up?" he brought one leg up to his chest.

"Well, I told Sasuke something last night over MySpace, right?" Itachi nodded, "He decided to yell it out in class when I specifically told him not to say anything!" He buried his face back into his arms. "He annoys me so much-…"

"You like him don't you?"

Neji's head came up so fast, that he might have had whiplash. He blushed and looked up at Itachi with widened lavender eyes. The elder smirked the Uchiha Smirk™.

"I thought so."

"But!"

"Its ok, I won't tell him. But you will have to sooner or later. Because of him and Naru, ya know… they are really inseperable." Neji looked down, obviously sad. "Besides, someone else likes you already."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed. He looked up.

"Who?"

All Itachi did was grin and Neji knew.

"Really, Itachi…? You like me?" he said unbelievingly. The older nodded once.

"Yeah, I have for a while now.. You're very pretty.. Neji.." He rubbed the back of his head. Both of them blushed, looking opposite ways.

"I-I don't… know what to say.. Itachi…"

"It's ok." He stood up, brushing off his shirt. "You don't have to say anything." he held out his hand for Neji, who graciously took it, standing up.

"No more crying over my baby brother." He poked Neji's forehead, "He's not worth it. OK?" Neji nodded rubbing his new sore.

"Yes Itachi…" he looked to his feet. Itachi started to walk away.

_~Wait a damn minute! I have an idea! Thank you genius!~_

"Itachi wait!" Neji screamed making said raven turned around.

"Hmm?"

"I… have an Idea." He looked up to the longhaired man who was walking back to him.

"Spill."

"Well… would you help me make Sasuke jealous?" He looked up with pleading eyes. The older looked down incredulously.

"I'm all for it.. But how?" He crossed his hands across his chest.

"Umm… one thing I don't want to do is use you, but maybe if we pretended to boyfriends..?" The younger blushed.

"I like the way you think, Hyuuga. Are you asking me out?" He smirked down at the sophomore.

"Y-yeah.." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, blushing, "I am.. But only for this purpose! But I don't want you to think that I think that I am giving you pity or something… 'Cause I'm not… but I just wanted to know if you want to be a part of this since he IS your little brother an' all… and I-"

"Alright then." He grabbed Neji's waist, bringing it with him as he walked, "I guess Operation: Jealous Sasuke is in play." Neji blushed profusely.

"I-Itachi! L-Lemme go..!" He squirmed. The senior chuckled. "But it's fun, Neji!" They both laughed as the bell rang. Kids were pouring out of the classes like cockroaches.

"I have to go get my stuff, Itachi.. Will I see you at lunch?" Neji asked, prying out of the older's grip.

"Sure. He has the same lunch as us, right? So we could get him good?" He grinned down. Neji nodded. "OK. See you there." He kissed Neji's forehead. "We have to make this look real, too." Itachi grinned down. Neji stood there shocked.

"O-OK." He walked back to Gai's class, leaving Itachi to go to his class.

~W-wow… Heehee… this is going to go great!!~ He did a little dance in his head as he went back to class.

* * *

Maphy is slang for Hermaphrodite.

To tell you the truth:

I WASN'T GOING TO BRING BACK NARUTO.

D: *Is Shot*

The story wasn't supposed to be like this.. But after an ingenious review, (which I forgot your name… T_T GOMEN NE!!!!!! D:) I brought ITACHI BACK!

:DDDD

Read and Review plzz. :)

PS: I'm sorry its sooooo late… I was on vacation in NC… D:


	9. 9: Chapter 9

Sasuke sat down at his usual lunch table, toting his school lunch in hand. He sat down at the edge of the table with a sigh, making a clunking sound as his tray hit the table as well.

_~I feel like such a jackass… I really shouldn't have said that even though I was mad.. He asked me to keep it to myself… urgh…~_

His head connected to the table with a small thump.

"What's up, 'Sasu? Something wrong?" Naruto asked, sitting next to his boyfriend. Sasuke lifted his head up, looking at Naruto with lidded eyes.

"Everything." His head connected with the table again, dangerously close to his food.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" The blonde questioned eating into his mashed potatoes. Sasuke rubbed his head against the table, signifying a no. The blonde shrugged. "Suit yourself…"

* * *

Neji made his way into the line for lunch.

_~Where am I going to sit for today..? I really don't want to sit with Sasuke like I usually do… at least not until he apologizes… Profusely, I might add… cause I'm not the one who's gonna be doing the apologi-ZING!!!~_

Out of nowhere, Itachi came up behind Neji grabbing his waist and hugging him from behind. Said brunette squealed a bit.

"I-Itachi?!"

"Hey, babe!" He grinned, planting a kiss onto Neji's head. He blushed and pulled the Uchiha down by his neck once he was let go.

"What are you doing?" He whispered harshly.

"You wanted to make Sasuke jealous, right?" Itachi whispered back at Neji in his ear, cupping it for maximum privacy. Neji nodded, "We have to act as realistic as possible, because you never know when he might be looking."

Neji made a little 'o' with his mouth. Itachi smiled, whispering again in his ear.

"Don't look now, but he's looking this way. Giggle when I stop this sentence." And Neji did, moving forward in the line. He took a tray from the counter, (After grimacing at the school's food,) and glanced over at Sasuke from his peripheral vision. Surely enough, he was looking this way. He turned back to Itachi.

"You're a genius." He grinned.

"I know, you don't have to tell me" He grinned back, earning himself a playful slap on the shoulder.

As they went up to pay, Itachi pushed Neji back. "Uh-uh.. Your not paying today."

"But.. Itachi…" Neji frowned.

"It's ok." He smiled, pulling out his wallet and handing the nice lunch lady five dollars, "That should be enough, right?" He inquired. The overweight lady simply grunted. Neji was pushed along by Itachi.

"You're not gonna eat?"

"Nah… I'm not hungry." Itachi pushed him along to the other edge of Sasuke's table. Neji flinched.

"What are we doing at this table?" The smaller one whispered, sitting down at the edge and Itachi sitting next to him.

"Making him uber jealous." Itachi grabbed a baby carrot off of Neji's plate, eating it in one bite. Neji huffed.

"Moocher. What happened to 'I'm not hungry?' "

"I'm not." He grinned, Neji raising an eyebrow.

_~Weirdo.~ _He inwardly smiled. Itachi pulled Neji closer to him by wrapping his arm around Neji's waist, bringing him to touch Itachi's. The brunette blushed at the contact.

"'Tachi!" He squirmed.

* * *

_~SINCE WHEN HAVE ITACHI AND NEJI BEEN SO CLOSE?!~_

Sasuke was having a mini panic attack in his head, as he followed the two with his eyes through the lunch line. Naruto - on the other hand - was talking, thinking that Sasuke would be listening to him.

"-And when Akamaru almost bit me in the balls, I went berserk! Kiba died laughing and.. Hey, Teme! Are you listening?" He hit Sasuke upside the head, eating another spoonful of his mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, babe!" Sasuke awkwardly chuckled, kissing Naruto on the cheek. The blonde however, was undeterred.

"Sure… Whatever you say Sasu…"

"Hey, guys!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see more of the football team joining them: Mainly Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Lee. They all sat down, Kiba sitting in front of Naruto, Shino sitting in front of Sasuke (At Kiba's side,) and Shikamaru sat next to Kiba, lee sitting in front of him, next to Naruto.

"Speak of the devil, Kiba, I was just telling Sasuke what had happened with Akamaru last weekend!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, that was some funny shit…"

"Hn…" Shino grunted.

"Naruto! Are you going to consume your vegetables'?" Lee asked. Naruto shoved them onto his plate.

"Lee… Ya gotta stop talking so proper! Assert yourself, and take the vegetables off of my plate!!" He slammed his hands on the lunch table for dramatic effect. Everybody except Sasuke started to laugh.

"Oi, Sasuke…" Kiba waved his hand in Sasuke's face, snapping him out of his death glare. "Are you alright?"

"Huh..? Oh, yeah, yeah… I'm fine." He nibbled his apple a bit.

* * *

Itachi and Neji finished their lunch quickly, making their way into the empty halls to brainstorm on what to do next. The smaller was pacing in front of his locker and the Uchiha was leaning against it, both pondering hard.

An idea sprung up in Itachi's mind after a few minutes, and he snapped his fingers. "My little brother's the star quarterback of the school, right?"

Neji stopped and eyed Itachi. "Yeah..?"

"So he has to attend every game. Right?" "Uh-huh..?"

"Open your locker. See when the next game is."

Neji did so once Itachi moved out of the way. He took out a mini piece of paper, showing the schedules of every game this season. It said that it would be on Friday.

"Tomorrow. At 8:00. Why?"

Itachi had a feral grin on his face.

"Come tomorrow night. This will be good.." He said, smirking at Neji, "It's gonna be awesome… I have a plan."

Neji didn't know whether to be scared of Itachi's face, or to be smirking as well.

* * *

_Nepho- having to do with clouds_

_I didn't know that… xD _

_I was going through the dictionary looking for "Nympho" (Yeah I know… LOL) and I saw that._

_/randomness_

_Short Chapter. I is sorry… T_T_

_But it's crucial… I guess… Lol._

_NejiLuvver-Chan signing out!_

_TBC~_


	10. 10: Chapter 10

Sasuke started his car, the jeep purring to life. Naruto, who was in the passengers seat, looked at the raven, trying to see why his boyfriend was acting the way he was. When Sasuke started to pull the PRNDL (Purr-IN-dull) Naruto laid his hand on Sasuke's.

"You seemed totally out of it today.. Wanna tell me what's up?" He looked sincerely into Sasuke's eyes. The onyx eyes softened.

"You really want to know..?" He sighed. Naruto nodded.

_~Damn…~_

"I kinda… told Neji off in first period..?"

He wasn't braced when the blonde hit him upside the head. For the second time today, if he might add.

"Sasuke! What'd you say? Was it really bad? I knew something was up when he didn't sit with us today!" Naruto huffed at the quarterback.

"I told about half the class a secret that was supposed to stay between us…" He rubbed the back of his head, "And called him a whole bunch of names I really didn't mean.."

"You guys keep secrets in between yourselves?" Naruto feigned hurt, clutching his heart dramatically.

Sasuke chuckled, caressing Naruto's cheek with his free hand.

"I'm not gonna lie, but yeah… it's just the little things though. Like things he keeps to himself." Sasuke said truthfully. Naruto saw that and smiled, leaning into Sasuke's touch blushing.

"And it was really serious?"

_~I thought I got out of it… *sigh*~_

"Yeah… It was…"

"Why don't you go and apologize to him? Once you drop me off I mean. He is your best friend ya know.." Naruto said. Sasuke had a worried face on, but the blonde smiled, showing him that everything would be alright. He took Sasuke's hand, and kissed it.

"Thanks.. Naru…"

He didn't feel as worried as he had been, thanks to Naruto..

* * *

Ok, scratch that, he was REALLY worried.

After dropping off Naruto at his house, he drove back to his own residence, parking his car in the Uchihas' driveway. He was feeling good and confident. But now, he was at the Hyuuga's front door, in a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. Hesitating, he rang the doorbell and rubbed his forearm. When the door opened, Hiashi stood there, eyeing Sasuke.

"Uchiha. What are you doing here?"

"I.. uh.. wanted to talk to Neji.." He stammered.

The elder Hyuuga rose an eyebrow, looking Sasuke up and down, but let Sasuke in by moving to the side. The raven quickly made his way up the steps, not wanting to be in Hiashi-sama's presence anymore. It sorta made him uneasy. Stopping in front of Neji's door, he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and knocked with the other.

"Neji?" He whispered.

You could hear shuffles.

"Who is it..?" Neji asked from beyond the door.

"Someone who is truly sorry for today.. And is a jackass."

The door creaked open. Neji came out, dressed in a dark gray robe and white shorts. His hair was put up in a high ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"To apologize.." he dropped his hand that was rubbing the back of his head to his side, "I… was out of line today in first.."

Neji looked Sasuke in the eye, and when he saw that the taller was being honest, he sighed. Turning around, he motioned for Sasuke to come and sit on his bed with him.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, walking over to Neji. The brunette was currently thinking as anybody could tell, because he had crossed his legs and had his head in his hands. The raven sat next to him, making him bounce and open his eyes.

"I didn't mean to say that… I was just… well.. I wasn't really thinking and it just came out…" He ranted, "I apologize and I-" "It's ok." "-don't want you… Huh?"

"Its ok.. I know you didn't mean it… I didn't mean the words that I said either.." Neji explained, blushing and pulling a stray hair behind his ear and uncrossing his legs. Sasuke smiled.

"Great! I'm glad we worked this out!" He laughed. It was easier than he thought.

"Hehe… yeah…" Neji smiled a small smile at his friend, still blushing.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Sasuke squinted dramatically. Neji huffed, turning his head away from Sasuke.

"I like having only the lamplight on. The fan light is way too bright." He motioned up. **(1)**

Sasuke shrugged, "Ahh well…" He fell backwards onto the bed, his hands locking behind his head. Neji looked back briefly, only to turn his head back, blushing more.

_~Stop it! Dammit! He's gonna notice!!~_

"So, Neji.." Said brunette jumped, "How long have you and Itachi-Nii been going out?" He turned his head to face the smaller one.

"Starting today…" He whispered. Sasuke blushed, looking away.

"Cool.. Cool… I just… didn't know that you were gay."

"Ehehe… yeah…" He smiled, looking back at Sasuke after his blush subsided, "I kinda figured it out a few nights ago.." He pulled the same piece of hair back behind his ear.

"Ah.." Sasuke sat up, "What do you see in him? He's my older brother for Pete's sake…" He inquired. Neji laughed, pushing Sasuke's arm playfully.

"I like him, ok? That's all you need to know." He smiled.

_~And NOT that he's helping me get to you.~ _Neji thought to himself.

"Hmph.. Ok. I was just wondering." Sasuke said, sniffling, "I should get home." He stood up, brushing his shirt off a bit. Neji stood too, bringing his robe around his waist protectively.

"See you at school tomorrow?" The brunette followed Sasuke to his door. The raven turned around once he stopped and smiled down at Neji in the open doorway.

"Sure. Sit with me at lunch?"

"OK."

Sasuke was going to turn around, but he stood there staring into the younger's eyes. Lavender eyes blinked a few times, but stared at the onyx without moving. Sasuke's hand came and brushed Neji's cheek, pulling a stray hair behind his ear and the Hyuuga couldn't stop blushing. When Sasuke's hand dropped, he descended down the steps with a smile.

Neji didn't move until he heard the front door close. Which he then quickly walked into his room and locked the door, proceeding to fall on his bed with a contented smile on his face. He had to resist the urge to squeal loudly, so he did it in the best way he could possibly could.

_~KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!~_

* * *

_(1) I do that. Like really. Its too bright! Dx_

_Neji is awesome in this story. x3_

_Sasuke is still undecided! :O _

_I love how its coming so far! Do you guys?_

_Please Read and Review. It motivates me and I could get going faster… :D_

_PS: I'm sorry its so short... D: BUT ITS CRUCIAL._

_Arigato-Gozaimasu Minna!_

_TBC~~~_


	11. 11: Chapter 11

_**LE CAUTION: ANOTHER MINI LEMON!! :D',',',',**_

__

~I couldn't control myself...~

Sasuke fell backwards onto his bed, spread eagle. He sighed exasperatingly, staring at the ceiling.

_~This year is going down the drain..~_

He wiped his hand down his face and through his hair, messing it up even more than it usually looks.

* * *

**Next Day - Friday**

Neji closed his locker door only to jump when he saw Itachi standing behind it. He clutched his books closer to his chest.

"G`Morning Neji!" the older grinned. Neji smiled back.

"Morning 'Tachi." He replied, combing his hair back, "What's up?"

"Sasuke came home late last night. Any reason why?" the raven smirked.

"N-No…! I mean.. he did come over, but just to apologize.." Neji blushed looking down at his shoes. "Nothing more." Itachi 'Mm-Hmm'ed.

"Really?" He leaned in closer, to get a better look at the Hyuuga's face. Neji pushed him away, turning around.

"Yup. Now, I gotta get to class. See you at lunch?" He turned his head to see Itachi nod.

"Kay."

----

Neji sat in his seat with a sigh.

_~Hope today's a bit easy…~_

"GOOOOOD MORNING CLASS!!"

_~Damn…~_

"GOOD MORNING GAI-SENSEI…"

"OKAY!! ROLE CALL! ABURAME SHINO?"

"Here sir.."

"CHOUJI AKAMICHI?""Sir!"

"HARUNO SAKURA?"

"Youkai!" **(1)**

"HYUUGA NEJI?"

"Here!"

"INUZUKA KIBA?"

"Sensei."

"NARA SHIKAMARU?"

"…Here…"

"ROCK LEE?"

"SEEEEENNNNNSEEEEEEIIIII!!!!!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE?"Silence.

"HAS ANYBODY SEEN UCHIHA?"

Nobody answered. Neji wondered himself where Sasuke was.

_~Maybe he stayed home or something.. Or he's with Naruto…~ _He scowled in his mind.

"ABSENT! YAMANAKA INO?""Present!"

"OK!! LETS GET IT ON WITH THE 5 GREAT NATIONS!!!"

Groans and moans sounded throughout the classroom.

* * *

"Haah… S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down. He kept Naruto's hips in place with his hands while Naruto fisted his hair. He moaned as loud as he could without getting caught.

"F-faster.. I don't want anyone catching us…" Naruto held onto Sasuke's hair with one hand and the bathroom stall with the other. Sasuke obeyed, going twice the speed he was previously going. Naruto moaned lowly and within a few seconds, he came. Filling Sasuke's mouth, he quickly cleaned up and zipped his pants up. Naruto frowned.

"What's with you?" The blonde asked, standing up, "You don't like doing this?" Sasuke shook his head after he swallowed.

"I-I do.. It just needs some time to get used to it.." He whispered into Naruto's ear, sending tingles down his spine. The older kissed him briefly.

"Come on.. We're already late for class." He grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him out of the stall. Naruto's brows furrowed.

"Something's wrong Uchiha. Tell me." He wrenched his hand from Sasuke's angrily. The older growled.

"I'm. Fine. Lets. Go." The Raven reiterated.

"No, you're not. Usually, you would be a bit… I dunno, romantic?" He crossed his arms around his chest. Sasuke sighed.

"It's nothing. Come on…" He walked out of the bathroom without his boyfriend, obviously pissed. Naruto stood there.

_~What a jackass… I can't believe I left Gaara for him..~_

* * *

The bell had rung to let first period out of their classes. Neji quickly gathered his books and made his way to his locker, throwing his books in with a clang. He took out a sole pencil and closed it.

_~Thankfully, I have art next… easygoing for me.~_

When a burst of wind sent his loose hair flying to the side, he turned his head to see a pissed Sasuke digging through his locker. Neji rose an eyebrow.

"Hey, Sasuke. Where were you first-""Somewhere."

Neji's eyes narrowed. He just interrupted him!

"Dude, are you ok?"

"Peachy. Great even!" He waved his hands in the air dramatically. The warning bell had rung.

"Surrrrrrre…? I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Neji asked, turning to walk down the hallway. Sasuke growled a 'yeah' and slammed his locker shut, walking away.

_~There's some 'splainin to do..~ _Neji power-walked to his classroom.

* * *

Sasuke fell into his desk in Construction, promptly dropping his head into his hands. He debated on just letting his head fall on the workstation, but he didn't want to risk the possibility of getting splinters in his forehead. He was too pretty for that.

"Hello, class." Asuma Sarutobi walked in nonchalantly, smoking a cigarette. The kids he passed by coughed one by one.

"Sarutobi-Sensei, do you think it is wise to be smoking a building, nevertheless, a building filled with wood?" A lazy voice questioned. The teacher huffed.

"Well, Shikamaru, I dare you to come up and put out this cigarette." He instigated. Shikamaru groaned.

"Nah, too troublesome." He waved his hand around in the air. The most of class snickered at their flustered teacher. Asuma turned to the board.

"We'll be building whatever we want today. You know the safety precautions, where the tools are, etcetera." He wrote in big letters on the board 'FREE DAY. LEAVE THE TEACHER ALONE IF NOT DYING.' as he was talking. "Hop to."

"Wanna help me, Shika?" Sasuke asked his partner. Shikamaru lazily nodded. "Yeah, sure why not…"

* * *

Neji smiled at his finished artwork, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was almost about time to leave, he cleaned up (Threw all of his paintbrushes in the sink,) and looked around the classroom. Half of the people weren't even close to finished, including Naruto. He slinked over to the blonde.

"Naruto, we're gonna leave in a few minutes.. You sure you don't wanna clean up now?"

"No… it's ok, I'll work up to the bell." He replied sadly. Neji put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"What's up?" Neji asked. Naruto sighed in defeat, gathering his paintbrushes and wiping them on his painting hastily, startling Neji. Pointing to it, he replied: "This is how I feel."

"Why?" Neji rose an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips.

"Your best friend and my boyfriend.. that's why.." He stood up, brushing of his smock and throwing his paintbrushes in the sink just as Neji had done. The brunette looked at Naruto confused.

"Sasuke? What'd he do now?" Neji asked exasperatingly.

"He's just been.. I dunno… _distant_ for some reason… like he has his head in the clouds." Naruto picked up his book bag, slinging it over his right shoulder.

"Distant how?"

Naruto looked left and right before pulling Neji over to the side of the classroom where there wasn't anybody.

"Well.. Ano… this morning.." He pointed his two fingers together sheepishly, "We were in the bathroom.. And we kinda missed first period… cause we were.. doin'… stuff…" He blushed as hard as Neji did.

"You mean…"

"Not the worst!" He waved his hands back and forth quickly, making sure Neji didn't think that. "Just… bad enough.."

"Oh… So… What's the problem? He seems ok.." Neji said a bit skeevy, crossing his hands across his chest.

_~Why'd I say that like I was pissed?~_

"He… did it like he wasn't really focusing on the… pleasure of it… for lack of a better word.." Naruto hunched over.

"Something's just on his mind. He gets like that.. Its ok." He smiled fakely. Naruto sighed, but smiled up at his friend anyway.

"OK.. Yeah.. Something's just bothering him." He grinned his fox-like grin, "I'll try to be a good boyfriend and help him out."

_~That's the thing… I don't _want_ you to be his… boyfriend..~_

"Sounds great." Neji lied. By then the bell had rung, and everybody started to file out. Neji waved Naruto off, going towards his locker. He combed his hair with his fingers. A nervous habit of his.

_~I'll see Sasuke today… at lunch… to see what's eating him. I might be jealous, but I still have to be a good friend at least..~_

* * *

Sasuke sat down at their lunch table, pulling up a chair next to Shikamaru.

"That was an awesome little birdhouse we made.. Right?" Shikamaru prompted, knowing all to well that Sasuke had something that was bothering him. He could tell from the way he was working: Not as diligently as he usually his. More like downtrodden. He received a grunt in response.

"Ok.." He ate into his rice, now talking with is mouth full, "tell me, what's got you so miserable?"

Sasuke looked left and right for his boyfriend and crouched to talk to Shikamaru, "I don't think me and Naru are gonna work out all too well…" He admitted truthfully.

"I knew that you were gonna find out someday."

Sasuke gave his teammate a frustrated look. "You now this?"

"Yup. From the way that you guys act, which is too lovey-dovey, I could tell right away." Sasuke huffed.

"Just cause Temari doesn't like that kind of stuff doesn't mean that Naru and I are the same as ya'll… Smartass."

"Temari loves me for who I am though. I'm not saying that Naruto doesn't, but I know something that you don't. And don't hate, appreciate." He grinned. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru, neglecting his lunch and leaning closer. "What do you know?"

Shikamaru smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to figure ouuuuut~" He singsonged, finishing his rice. Sasuke growled, which he's been doing a lot of lately, and moved back to where he was sitting, calling his friend a Pineapple Head. Neji came and sat in front of Sasuke, along with Itachi.

"-And that's why I walk on my tip-toes."

"You're so weird!" Neji shoved Itachi as they sat down. Sasuke made a little retching noise, pointing his finger to his mouth. Neji giggled.

"Hey, Sasuke. Shika." He waved at them both. Itachi held onto Neji's waist protectively while smiling as well. "Hiya there guys."

Sasuke had a slight scowl on his face, but said hello anyway. Shikamaru waved to them too.

"Hey there Neji. Itachi." He smirked, "Going out you two?" They both nodded, smiling at each other. Sasuke huffed, standing up.

"I'm gonna see if I could find Naru. See you guys later." He started to walk away, but stopped when he heard Neji yell for him.

"You have a game tonight, right?" Sasuke nodded slowly, "I'll be there!" He waved. Sasuke twitched his head up in a 'yeah sure..' gesture and went to throw out his tray. Shikamaru harrumphed, catching the attention of both the others.

"Oh, yeah, it's working. He's jealous."

"What's working?" Neji asked dumbly. Itachi patted his faux-boyfriend on the head lovingly.

"He knows our plan. I told him."

Neji gaped. "Itachi!" He hit him on the arm weakly, "Tell me these things!" Itachi merely laughed, kissing him on the forehead, promptly shutting him up. Both of them blushed, but Itachi was grinning as he did.

"Get a room you two."

"Shut up, Deer Man." Itachi and Neji both growled whipping their heads to the side. **(2)**

* * *

**(1) Roger.**

**(2) Shikamaru Nara :: Deer Man when translated.**

**PS: I walk on my tiptoes... LOL.**

IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OVER THE INTERNETS! DDD:

Nishishishishishishishi… I love this chapter. Tell me what you like and or hate… (T_T) about it~!

1st reviewer from this chapter gets a cooky. :DD

AWESOME.

INORITE?

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!


	12. 12: Chapter 12

Neji was walking home with Itachi, through the busy streets of Konoha. He felt like a girl.. Itachi was carrying his books for him. He frowned.

"I could have gotten them myself, ya know." He said nonchalantly, walking with his arms crossed around his chest. Itachi smiled.

"It really doesn't matter. What kind of a fake boyfriend would I be if I didn't get your books, eh? Besides, we're already here at your house." Neji looked ahead and, indeed, his house was a few feet away.

"Can I have my books _now_?" the brunette asked, holding out his hands. The older sighed, dropping them in his hands, all the while walking.

When Itachi had walked Neji to his house, they said their quick goodbyes. (which included Itachi kissing him on the forehead again, another weak hit on the head and identical blushes.) Before Itachi left, however, he had an important question to ask Neji.

"Oi, when are you gonna confess to Sasuke? I just wanted to know."

Neji thought over it for a while, not really thinking it over before. He sighed.

"I really don't know of a good time, 'Tachi… I guess the time will come.. Right?"

Itachi replied by poking him in the side, making him jump.

"Figure it out soon. It's killing me keeping a secret from my baby brother. Kay?" he smiled. Neji returned it gratefully.

"Yeah, I will. See ya at the game?" Itachi nodded, waving behind him as he walked across the street to his house.

* * *

Sasuke huddled up with his football gear on - All pads, protectors, and clothes - with his team, the Konoha Foxes.

"OK everyone! You know the plays! Shikamaru, Linebacker! Naruto, offense! Shino, defense! Lee, offense! Chouji, self-explanatory!" He received a growl for that one as the raven smiled, "And everyone else! You know your positions! Ready!?" Sasuke yelled like a true Quarterback. Everybody responded with a loud 'HUH' that reverberated through the locker room. "ALRIGHT! Foxes on three! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

"LETS GO FOXES! KICK SOME OTO PYTHON ASSES!" They cheered filing out of the locker room onto the field, all but Naruto and Sasuke.

"Let's get 'um." Naruto said, putting on his helmet smiling. He ran out of the locker room too without his boyfriend.

"Y-yeah." Sasuke replied, shaking his head and putting on his special Quarterback helmet, running out as well.

The entire stadium was filled with cheering people. You could clearly tell which side was which school, because one side was entirely orange and red while the other was purple and grey. Sasuke ran out of the locker room and the cheering rose.

"SASUKE-SAMAAAA!!"

"KYAAAAAA!!!"

"GO GET 'UM UCHIHA!"

"KONOHAAAAAAAA!!!"

"YOU CAN DO IT, SASUKE!!!"

He grinned and waved to his crowd, basking in the glory as he ran.

* * *

"Why'd ya make me come here, Itachi? It's freezing out here!" Neji shivered and unconsciously went toward Itachi for warmth. Itachi blushed, but it went unnoticed.

"Cause. Today's the day!" He grinned down at the brunette, who quickly rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Oh! Look! Sasuke's coming out! Cheer for him!" Itachi stood up, yelling his otouto's name loudly through his cupped hands. Neji soon followed, trying his hardest to yell above everyone else.

"WIN FOR THE SCHOOL SASUKE!!" Sasuke's Aniki yelled.

"COME ON, SASUKE!!" The Hyuuga yelled, making his breath turn white against the cold. Itachi grinned down at the brunette. "What happened to the cold?"

Neji instantly shivered, as if on cue, and hugged himself. "I gotta show that I have faith in my friend ya know."

"You forgot to mention that you love him too." Itachi answered smugly. Neji blushed, looking at the raven stuttering.

"I-I-I! but-but!" He groaned in defeat, sitting down along with the crowd, Itachi sitting next to him, patting him on the back.

"It's ok. I have a plan. Which is why I wanted you to come to the game!" Neji rose an eyebrow.

"What _plan_?" He questioned only to be answered with a smirk. The infamous Uchiha Smirkä. "You _know _I hate that smirk, 'Tachi.."

Itachi bent down, kissing Neji's nose and a few 'aw's' sounded from the upper rows. Neji blushed profusely, focusing on the game intently. The elder Uchiha chuckled.

"You're cute, ya know. The way you blush 'an all."

"Don't hit on me.. You know that we're just working with each other…" Neji mumbled through his scarf. Itachi huffed.

"Fine…" He crossed his arms across his chest like a small child, pouting as the first 'HUT HUT HIKE' had sounded.

* * *

"OK TEAM! HUDDLE TOGETHER!" Sasuke yelled to the team, waving his hands toward the benches. When everyone had caught their breaths and sat down, Sasuke took off his helmet, panting and running his hand through his hair. Half of the Konoha side had started to yell and scream. Sasuke flinched.

_~Yuck… the fangirls…~_

"We're tied now, so we should give it our ALL!" He motivated, pacing back and forth. "Their OUR RIVALS. We CANNOT let them win. The Foxe's PRIDE is at stake. Do YOU want to let down that PRIDE?!"

"NO!!!!""SO LETS WIN THIS!!! FOXES!!!"

The referee blew his whistle, signaling the last quarter of the game. The foxes ran out onto the field cheering. Naruto had stopped Sasuke from running, turning him around abruptly. Sasuke had on a bewildered expression and Naruto had kissed Sasuke full on the lips, receiving many squeals from the crowd.

"Lets win this." Naruto whispered, smirking. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, but said ok anyway, running back to his team.

* * *

"He kissed him! On the field!" Neji was thoroughly freaking out. Itachi slinked into his chair, not listening. Neji grabbed onto Itachi's arm, which was quickly wrenched away. Neji sat there for a moment, processing what had happened.

"Itachi?"

"What?" he answered bitterly, watching his little brother run back and forth with the ball in tow. Neji flinched.

"What'd I say?" Neji asked seriously, drawing his attention away from the game for a bit. Itachi sat up, turning to the long haired brunette.

"Everything's Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Do you ever think of anything else? I mean really. It gets annoying at times." Neji flinched at Itachi's harsh tone.

"If you like him, why don't you tell him? Because I'm tired of being used for your own personal gain." He said sternly, "I'm kinda sick of it, and if you haven't noticed it yet, I. Really. Like. You." Itachi blushed. He stood up, getting his messenger bag with him. "I'm gonna go" He walked past the aisle, bumping into a few people, and stomping down the bleachers. Neji sulked back into his chair.

_~Oh… My.. Damn…~_

* * *

'_Tachi-Kun's mad.._

_:O_

_Tbc~~~~~~_


	13. 13: Chapter 13

AN: IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. Please don't kill me… I beg of ya'll…

So much school and drama has taken over my life lately that I havent had the time to type anything…

I really do apologize. I'm not dead, I promise.

PLEASE ENJOY~~~~

* * *

Sasuke and his team stormed into the locker room, yelling war cries. They had won the game by 14 points.

"YEAAAAH!"

"WHOOTWHOOTWHOOT!"

"FOXES ALL THE WAY!"

Sasuke grinned. He had thrown the last touchdown, so he felt pretty good about himself right about now.

"WHO'S THE BEST?" He yelled.

"WE ARE!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" He laughed. As he was changing into his jeans (Because he usually keeps on his jersey after a winning game,) Naruto came and patted the raven on his back, sufficiently startling him.

"Oh, hey Naru." He smiled sheepishly. "Great game out there." Naruto congratulated with a chaste kiss. "Uh.. Yeah.. I guess…"

There were a few catcalls directed to the couple, sending them straight into blushes.

"I gotta go.. I have to be home early today. Bring me outside?" Naruto asked, grabbing his bag and flinging it over his shoulder. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah… I guess so…"

Neji had been pacing outside of the locker room's back door, waiting for the star quarterback to come out. He had been uneasy ever since Itachi had yelled at him, because Itachi never yells. Stopping, he decided to lean against the double doors, twirling his hair around.

_~Maybe I could talk to Sasuke a bit… I didn't mean to hurt Itachi like I did… I know I just used him, pretty much… and I knew he liked me… just not THAT much. I think he's mad cause I've been stalling.. I really don't wanna tell Sasuke what I've been feeling… but its just that it's like it's slowly killing me on the inside.~ _He rubbed his face,_ ~That could be the reason he's angry with me… yeah… and Itachi kept talking about a plan.. Gah.. I don't know… only thing I know is that I should confess to Sasuke soo-!~_

Neji fell backwards when the doors opened, sending him flat on his back. Thank gosh for his long hair, that was all over the floor, because if that wasn't there, the entire football team would've trampled over him, seeing as he was so skinny, nobody would have seen him there. Sasuke, being at the front of the pack, helped Neji up.

"Hey there, Hyuuga." He smiled. Neji dusted himself off, smiling back. "Hi Sasuke." He blushed, looking down at his feet. Sasuke turned back to his team.

"Ok, you guys can go home now. You worked hard and I'm proud." He waved them off. They started to cheer again as they went down the hallway out the door. Naruto stood by Sasuke, latched onto his right arm.

"Me too, 'Suke?" He made a puppy dog face. Sasuke gave his boyfriend a sympathetic look, as if saying 'I'm sorry.'. Naruto huffed and pouted. "I see.. Your friends are more important than me, right?"

"Naru, Hon… don't say that… I'll call you tonight." He kissed him on the cheek and sent him off on his way. Naruto crossed his arms but left the quarterback and his friend alone. For now.

Neji and Sasuke walked down the empty hallways at around 7:30 that night, talking here and there. Neji could feel his heart thumping through his chest every time the older would smile down at him.

"- I actually felt like I was going to die, but I managed to survive somehow.." Sasuke laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Neji merely chuckled.

"Yeah.. It'll do that to you.." the brunette pulled his loose hair behind his ear.

"Why did you come over to the locker room, Neji? I thought you would be with Itachi?" Sasuke inquired, making Neji flinch.

"We got into a fight..""Oh… I'm sorry… what had happened?"

"I-It's not important.." Neji replied, walking forward a bit faster.

"Was it THE fight?"

"I-I don't know."

_~I guess it is… I need to tell Sasuke how I REALLY feel.. Then I could tell Itachi and he won't be angry anymore… Besides, I need to get it off of my chest too… otherwise I feel like I might explode with anxiousness… Now would be a good time… Right?~_

Neji turned to Sasuke, trying not to use eye contact he was so nervous.

"Sasuke, I want to talk to you.."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, putting his hands on his hips, scrunching up his oversized football jersey.

"Huh?"

Neji laughed at the older's obliviousness. "Over here. Not in the hall." He pulled Sasuke by the wrist into an empty classroom, catching the ravenette off guard.

_~He had BETTER not try any moves on Sasuke.~_

Naruto had crept back into the building, following the two with a wide berth in between them. When he had seen that Neji had pulled Sasuke into a dark room, he knew something was up. The blonde knelt down beside the door, pressing his ear as close as he possibly could toward the knob.

_~Hahah! I can hear! Nishishishi…~ _he chuckled in his mind, making himself comfortable.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter..

(especially after the long wait.. D:)

Naru Teh Spy!

And it's almost about time!

For the confession, that is.. ._.;

I already have the next chapter halfway done on paper, (Which I never write it on paper, cause I always lose it,) so I'm anxious!

Tell me if you like this chapter or hate it… WHATEVER. Just read and review~~~~

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:D


	14. 14: Chapter 14

Sasuke stumbled into the dimly lit classroom, still being pulled by Neji. He closed the door behind him and yanked his hand from the brunette's grip.

"N-Neji? What's your damage?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his wrist. Neji kept his back to Sasuke.

"I… I just wanted to tell you something important.." He fidgeted, rubbing his hand up his arm. Sasuke rose an eyebrow, walking closer to his friend. Hearing the steps, Neji walked forward, as if avoiding Sasuke.

"Why not in the hallway? Did I do something?" Sasuke inquired.

"N-no… it's not you." Neji said abruptly, walking forward to a desk that faced the quarterback. He sat down, resting his head into his right hand and letting his hair cascade around his face. He closed his eyes and let out an anxious sigh.

"Then what's wrong..? I thought that everything was ok?" he walked forward again, reaching for Neji. Instead, he rested the hand on the desk.

"I-I just wanted to… say that… uh…" He fidgeted some more, putting both hands in his lap after he flipped his hair backwards.

~Moment of truth…~

He looked up at Sasuke, who was currently looming over him, and tried to use eye contact.

"I like you… a-a lot.."

A few seconds had passed, but to Neji, it felt like hours. They were there, staring at each other. None had said a word.

* * *

Naruto, sitting outside, was fuming silently, ranting in his mind.

_~Ooh.. That… that… ERGH! I swear! He has had plenty of chances… and he chooses to say something __when we get back together? __No fucking way. Gosh that makes me mad!~_

Naruto listened even harder for more evidence.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at Neji's beautiful lavender eyes for a few seconds. The next thing he did was start to laugh. Pretty hard.

"Is that all?" He said between laughs, putting his hand that was on the desk on his hip, "I like you too Neji, but that's no reason to pull me into a classroom for." He patted Neji on the shoulder. The brunette was blushing, steadily getting frustrated_. _Slapping Sasuke's hand away, he stood up. Sasuke quit laughing.

"N-No! You don't understand..!" He raised his voice a bit. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he chuckled bitterly, "and I don't think you will.."

Sasuke looked down at Neji sadly. "W-What? Neji.. I-"

"Forget it.." He inwardly cursed himself for crying, "Your like and my like are totally different.." He made his way around Sasuke, heading toward the door. Said quarterback didn't turn around, looking at the same place Neji was standing.

"Neji…?" He whispered.

The click of the door and a flight of faint footsteps answered him.

_~Oh… damn…~_

Neji sobbed as he ran, the stray tears hitting his free flowing hair. He was gasping for air, but still kept running. Ran past a startled Naruto. Even kept running past Itachi, who was heading his way.

"Neji?" He hollered after the brunette, only for him to turn the corner.

Itachi frowned.

_~Well… I don't think it went well…~_

Neji ran straight home. It was probably a two mile run, but he ran it without stopping.

_~That was so embarrassing… I told him what I felt and he takes it the wrong way… he probably doesn't even like me that way… I know we have been friends for a while.. And I've probably been there for most of his life.. But that doesn't mean that he has to like me back… at least not in the way that I like him..~_

When he actually got home, he hurriedly walked past both of his cousins, ignoring their calls, and into his room. He put his hair up in a very messy bun (surprisingly) with wisps of hair in his face, changed into a huge t-shirt and shorts, and fell onto his creaky bed, hugging his pillow.

_~I feel like shit..~_

He rubbed his tear soaked face into the pillow, twisting to lay on his side.

_~I wanna seclude myself to my room for a few days… let everybody think I died or something…~_

A knock made him groan, rolling onto his other side, effectively putting his back to the door.

"Leave me to die…!" he yelled at the door.

"Neji-san..? What's g-gotten you s-so upset..?"

"Nothing Hinata!" He yelled again, voice cracking, "Just… go..!"

"Are y-you sure?" She asked as politely as she could.

"_Yes!" _He whined. Footsteps sounded that Hinata had finally gotten it and went away. He threw the pillow at the wall in frustration. "Dammit..!" He sobbed, sitting up.

_~I could be so stupid sometimes… I probably ruined everythin-~_

Another knock sounded at the door. Neji growled in that general direction.

"What?" He screamed.

"Re-word that Neji. In the next second." Hiashi's voice sounded. Neji's eyes widened.

"I apologize Hiashi-sama.. Come in…" He wiped his tears on the back of his hand. The door creaked open, his uncle dressed in his pajamas walking in.

"Hinata told me you were bad, but I didn't think you would be this horrible.." He crossed his arms as his nephew narrowed his puffy eyes. Hiashi sighed.

"Can I sit so we could talk?"

Neji merely nodded. Hiashi closed the door and made his way back to Neji's bed, sitting down. The younger looked to his left, where his uncle sat.

"What did you want to talk-"

"You like Sasuke.. Don't you?"

Neji's eyes widened and he blushed. He looked straight, flipped his hair over his shoulder and nodded sadly.

"Yeah… A lot."

"So you're gay."

Neji blushed even more. "Y-yeah.."

After taking a big breath, Hiashi spoke, "Have I told you the story about how Hinata and Hanabi was born?"

Neji's ear perked up and he shook his head.

"No sir."

Hiashi sighed, leaning back on his hands.

"Remember how I told you all the Hyuuga men were 'hermaphrodites'?" Neji nodded, "And that I was one too? Well…" He blushed, "We can become pregnant. And… To tell you the truth.. Your cousins' mother is me.."

* * *

OHOHO

Didn't see that coming there, DIDYA?

READ AND REVIEW PLZ.

This story was so hard to come out because of all the drama and crap at school… and I lost the paper I wrote this on.

D:

I KNOW. DON'T HURT ME.

But, Ch'yeah..

I'm sorry.

At least its 5 pages on Microsoft Word!

:D

TBC~~


	15. 15: Chapter 15

Hiashi Hyuuga walked sulkily out of the bar he was in and down the windy streets of Konoha on Minato's shoulder. He drunkenly made his way to said blonde's car, slurring his speech along the way.

"Hh… Haah! We had sooooo mush fun tonight.. Eh..? Minato?" he leaned in closer to Minato's face, making the blonde blush.

"Yeah, Hiashi. You've had too much to drink tonight.."

"Noooooooo… maybe you had too mush to dwink…" Hiashi hiccupped. Minato sighed. Who knew you could get this drunk off of a couple shots of whiskey?

"Just… tell me when you're gonna puke. I don't want your insides all over my car."

It was Minato's fault really as to why his friend was way drunk off of his rocker. You see, they were best friends since they started college and had to share a dorm room together. They would do anything together. Now almost inseparable, they were about to graduate their college, and of course that calls for a celebration. Two hours later, here he is with his best friend on his shoulder ready to vomit at any minute.

As he helped the long-haired Hyuuga into the car, Hiashi simply stared at Minato doing his seatbelt.

"H-Heeeeeh… has anybody ever told you you're weeeeeally fucking pwetty?"

Minato simply rolled his eyes, blushing. That's Hiashi. He always cursed more when he was drunk. The blonde twenty-five year old made his way to the driver's side, started the car and drove toward his on-campus dormitory.

Minato pushed the door open with a kick and a wince. He hoped the other people in this dorm wouldn't get woken up by the force of his kick. It was about eleven at night..

Hiashi looked almost green. It was as if he was trying his hardest not to puke. Still on Minato's shoulder, he groaned, something he hadn't done in a while. Minato looked down.

_~Oh shit..~_

He ran with Hiashi in his arms to the bathroom and held the poor brunette's head to the toilet. The sickening sounds soon followed. The only thing that Minato could think of to sooth his buddy was to rub his back. Rubbing in small circles, he pulled back the soft brown hair with his free hand, admiring how soft it felt.

After about ten minutes, Hiashi started to cough. Minato looked down sympathetically.

_~I feel bad now.. I took him with me…~_

"Hi.. Hiashi..?"

"Y-yeah?" A raspy voice sounded.

"I'm sorry. I took you along with me.." The blonde stopped rubbing circles on the younger's back to scratch the back of his head. The sobering-up Hyuuga smiled a small smile up at his friend.

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have taken so many shots of that whiskey. I know I have a low tolerance for alcohol." He sheepishly laughed a small laugh. Minato smiled.

"Come on," He offered his hand, "Let's get out of the bathroom. I'll make you something for your throat."

"Like what?" Hiashi helped himself up with the help of Minato's hand and brushed off his shirt.

"I can make you a tea… or something.. I dunno." He rubbed the back of his head again, "I promise I won't burn the house down." Hiashi laughed a small laugh.

Minato didn't know what made him like Hiashi so much, but boy, was he attracted to him. Sure, everybody knew that both boys in room 720 were bisexual and that they were almost destined to be together, but nobody wanted to meddle. They wanted them to figure it out for themselves.

Minato sat there, admiring how Hiashi could look so beautiful even after just being drunk. He silently sipped his herbal tea, eyes darting around the room.

"So.." Minato started awkwardly, leaning back in his chair and rubbing the back of his head again.

"That's a bad habit you've got there." Hiashi said behind his warm cup. Minato looked at him with a confused stare. "What is?"

"Rubbing the back of your head like that."

"Oh.. Ha, I guess it is a bad habit.." He chuckled and grinned. Hiashi blushed.

_~I really love his smile…~_

Finishing his cup, Hiashi set it down and sighed in content.

"It was really good, Minato. Helped my throat a lot. What was it?" He leaned in a bit. Minato raised his hand to scratch his head again, but caught it. With a smile he replied, "It was my grandma's recipe for whenever I had a cold. Thank goodness I remembered it. Where would you be without me?"

"In a dorm room alone, without some antsy blonde dragging me everywhere." Hiashi teased. Minato scoffed.

"You love my antsy-ness. And you love where I take you. If it wasn't for me, you'd be some hermit. Admit it."

Hiashi smiled a small toothy smile, "Yeah.. You're probably right." He locked his lavender eyes with his roommate's electric blue for a few seconds before looking down in a quick flinch. "Uh.. Thanks for taking care of me… I appreciate it a lot." He pulled his hair behind his ear and blushed, looking up to his side. Minato blushed as well. He got up from his chair and, after he pushed in his own chair, offered to help Hiashi up by giving him his hand in a generous manner. Hiashi looked up at him.

"C'mon. I'll get you to bed. You look beat." Minato said. Hiashi looked up for a few seconds and then decided to take the blonde's hand.

When Minato helped him up, Hiashi must have felt something from the alcohol that was still left in his system, because he had lost his balance and fell right into Minato's chest. Taking the blonde completely by surprise, he staggered backward.

"Hey..! Are you ok..?" He held the brunette close to his warmth. Hiashi pushed against the taller one's chest. "Yeah.. It was just the last bits of the alcohol reacting," he muttered, trying to stand up on his own. Minato would have none of it though, and picked Hiashi up bridal style. The younger squeaked.

"Wh-What are you doing Minato?" He shrieked quietly as to not wake anyone up. Minato smiled his trademark grin, "Taking you to bed." The brunette blushed, and started to pound on Minato's chest in detest.

"Reword that sentence, Namikaze! Pronto!" He stuttered.

Minato just smiled, bringing him into the Hyuuga's bedroom.

He gently set down the flustered Hyuuga on the left side of his queen sized bed. Hiashi sat there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Oh, c'mon. I didn't mean it," Minato said and leaned against the bed with his hands, "Or did I?" He waggled his eyebrows. Hiashi blushed and pushed the blonde away playfully.

"Don't play with me, dumbass." He laughed.

"Oh, I'm a dumbass now?" Minato said, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact you are." Hiashi said, pushing himself up so his back could rest against the headboard. Minato smiled as he looked down at his roommate.

Hiashi blushed under Minato's intense look. He tried not to make eye contact by looking up to his right. Minato frowned and sniffled.

"Ah… Good night Hiashi.. You need your rest." He rose from the bed and turned around to face the brunette again. "Want Me to tuck you in..?" He scratched the back of his head again nervously. Hiashi moved his lavender eyes over to look at the older for a split second before nodding.

"Um… Sure."

He made his way to get up, and while Minato made the bed habitable for a person about to go to sleep, he looked out the window. The moonlight had almost blinded his eyes, as it was so bright. The night tonight was beautiful, the slight chill, the only light coming from the faraway moon and dim street lights.

Minato came beside him, resting his forearms on the window sill.

"Beautiful night… Huh?" He asked. Hiashi nodded. "Your bed is ready, whenever you want to go, ok?"

"Thanks. For everything tonight, Mi." Hiashi stood up straight and so did Minato. They both turned to each other, trying their hardest to make eye contact. When they did, they stared at each other for a few seconds, before Hiashi hastily made his way to his bed. Minato scratched his head again.

"No problem.. Call for me if you need anything." Minato said before turning to leave the small room.

"Minato, wait."

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder, he asked a barely audible, "Hmm?"

Hiashi looked up to his right again.

"Come here.. Please.."

Minato took in a small breath before walking back to his friend. He hovered over the small figure of Hiashi.

"What's up..?"

Hiashi looked up into the older's eyes abruptly, catching him by surprise. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, before donning equal blushes.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see your face again." He smiled warmly. Minato scoffed, putting his hands on the bed to keep him up.

"Are you sure it isn't the rest of the alcohol you didn't puke up reacting?"

Hiashi looked up at Minato with a small frown. His face quickly turned back to his smile. He quickly grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled him down, their lips intertwining.

Minato had almost fallen down he was so taken by surprise. After a few seconds, though, he had softened up, feeling how warm Hiashi's lips were, and savoring that fact. He gently closed his eyes, and concentrated on kissing his friend. Hiashi let go of Minato's shirt, still keeping their lips intertwined.

A few minutes later, Minato separated the two of them with a small smack, their hot breath lingering on each other's lips. Hiashi gave a small smile and chuckle.

"Night.. Minato."

Minato came in quickly for another kiss, almost crushing his lips against Hiashi's. The younger gave an audible moan, egging on the blonde even further. He grabbed the back of the brunette's head, bringing it closer to his own. Hiashi slowly lifted his hands, as if experimenting, and let them rest behind Minato's shoulders. Minato rubbed his lips against Hiashi's gently the way he had always wanted to do.

Hiashi separated them by pushing on Minato's shoulders. He really didn't want to, but he felt like he should.

"Thanks for the good night kiss." Minato said sultrily. Hiashi blushed at the husky tone of the Namikaze.

"Good night, Hiashi. Sleep well."

He kissed the younger once more, a peck really, and made his way out of the room. Hiashi sat there, staring at the door for a minute, before opening his lavender eyes widely, blushing profusely, and touching his lips.

_~I just… kissed Minato… Twice…~_

He flipped his hair backwards, and took a deep breath, before he squealed to himself and buried under the covers. He tried to utter the most silent, happy squeal he could.

"Kyaaaaaa~!"

… He didn't succeed.

* * *

"That was the first kiss.." Hiashi swooned, remembering what had happed those few years ago. "I remember everything as if it were yesterday. His spiky blonde hair, those cerulean bleu eyes… how soft his lips were…" Neji gaped at how descriptive his uncle was being. He never knew how much of a lover he was until now. He thought that he was that elite type of guy that all of the women would go weak in the knees for. But no, he was just as gay and as uke-ish as Neji (Which he had accepted the fact that the great Neji Hyuuga was an uke.)

"So, how did you become pregnant… with Hinata and Hanabi..?"

Hiashi paled and then blushed again.

"They've taught you about sexual things at school… right?"

Neji gave a look at his Uncle, somewhere between 'Are You Serious' and 'You've Gotta Be Kidding Me'

"Uncle. I'm 16. I know about sex."

"Don't be so vulgar..!" He pushed Neji playfully, earning him a small laugh. "Well… you see… what had happened was…"

* * *

Hiashi had just finished coming home from the last class of the day, tired and hungry. He dropped his bags on the couch in the living room and made his way to the kitchen. When he came back, sandwich in hand, he plopped down on the same couch, his books bouncing, and turned on the TV.

"In Local News--" "No."

"THIS IS SPART--" "Seen it.."

"--Violence in movies and sex on TV--" "Too many re-runs…"

"Everybody Haaates Chrissss--" "Too ghetto."

"Bad Boys.. Whatcha want? Whatcha want? Whatcha wanna do?" "No cops today…"

In the end, he just settled to listening to the music channels. Lounging on the couch after finishing his sandwich, Hiashi started to drift away. His eyes started to fall, and his breathing began to slow.

Minato came home to a sleeping Hyuuga on the couch, toting some groceries in his arms at around nine-o-clock. He smiled lovingly at his boyfriend before setting down the bags on the dining room table, made his way to Hiashi and kissed him on the forehead. Hiashi stirred a bit.

"Minato..?" He reached his hand up to cup the blonde's cheek. Minato took the hand and placed a kiss on the back. Hiashi blushed, but leaned up to place another kiss on his love's lips chastely.

"Hey… come on.. I'll take you to bed."

Hiashi blushed.

"Do we need to go over this again..?" Minato sighed. "I'm sorry. Let me _place _you in the bed so that you may _sleep._"

Hiashi gave a pleased smile and wrapped his arms around the others neck. Minato lifted him off of the couch into his muscular arms with ease. He walked to their bedroom. Yes, _theirs_. Ever since they have gotten together, they shared a room, leaving one open. He placed the Hyuuga into the bed gently. Hiashi looked up at Minato after unlatching his arms. Said blonde rose an eyebrow.

"What..? Do I have something on my face or something..?"

Hiashi shook his head.

"Nothing like that. I'm just looking at the person I admire."

Minato's heart positively melted. He couldn't believe he was here with Hiashi right now. He leant in for a kiss. He massaged the younger's lips with his passionately, earning him a moan. He slowly crawled into the bed, above Hiashi. Gradually, Hiashi's arms came back up to Minato's back, bringing him closer.

Hiashi truly didn't exactly know what to do. They kissed before, just not this passionately. Minato snaked his arms around Hiashi's lithe frame moaning slightly. Hiashi quickly pushed him away, their lips popping as they parted.

"Wh-what's wrong..?" Minato asked with an eyebrow raised, "Did I do something wrong?" Hiashi quickly shook his head. "N-No… it's not you.. I just don't think I'm ready just yet… 'Mina…."

Minato blushed. He didn't really mean to take it that far.. Or to scare Hiashi in the process. He was just acting on his, albeit strong, emotions. He kissed his boyfriend on the nose, earning him a small squeak.

"I'm sorry… I'm going too fast. Forgive me..?" He smiled. Hiashi smiled happily in return, leaning up to give Minato a quick peck. "I forgive you, you big oaf."

Minato grinned.

"I'm an oaf, am I?" He raised his hands from where they were, next to Hiashi's head, and wiggled his fingers. Hiashi's lavender eyes widened in realization, as he jumped from under Minato, running to the door.

"You are _not _tickling me, Minato Namikaze! You know I hate it!" He warned, ready to bolt out of the door if he came any closer. Minato rolled off of the bed with a smirk plastered to his face. His hands were still in their tickling position, and he ran to Hiashi. The Hyuuga ran out of the door, and around their dorm room.

"Damn you Minato!" He laughed.

"You love it!"

"You suck!" He leaped onto the couch, sitting on the top of it in a defensive position. Minato was right in front of him, making sure he couldn't go anywhere.

"When, where, and how hard?" He said, leaning into a blushing Hiashi.

"You pervert!" He sputtered.

"I know." He launched himself on Hiashi, tickling him like there was no tomorrow. The poor Hyuuga was lost in a fit of laughter.

* * *

"That was the first time we made out."

Neji was turned completely towards Hiashi, hugging his legs to his chest. His eyes were wide as he listened.

"You guys sounded like you were in love. Like… seriously." Neji said as Hiashi blushed.

"Yeah… We really were… Until he broke my heart one day. But that's another story for another day." He stood up from the bed, leaving Neji almost angry at his uncle for stopping where he did.

"But…! Uncle Hiashi~…" He pleaded. Hiashi Turned around to face his nephew, hands on his hips.

"Nope. Not tonight. Besides, you're busy tonight."

Neji gave his uncle a confused look, but jumped when the doorbell rang twice.

"One of the Uchiha's is here. I saw him approaching from out your window." He pointed to the open window, "While I was talking."

The younger's eyes widened considerably, and jumped from the bed in haste. He ran to the window, where he could only see the top of someone's black head of hair with his back turned towards the door. He turned to his uncle.

"You'd better get going, it's impolite to leave someone waiting at the door for long." Hiashi moved from the doorway as his nephew ran down the flight of stairs without a word.

_~Ha… Kids these days… He reminds me so much of how I was like when I was younger…~_

* * *

How do you like it..?

I am sooooo tired… it's 11 pages… on Microsoft… word…

ZzZzZzZz~~

Read and Review plzz~

TBC~ Ending Soon Coming!

(:D)


	16. 16: Chapter 16 End

Sasuke stood there with his hands in his jacket's pockets, thinking if he should start pacing on the Hyuuga's porch.

_~He didn't really answer even though I rang the doorbell twice… I should leave… Right..?~_

He turned his back to the front door, looking up to the sky. The clouds above looked like it was about to rain: gray and moving slowly. Suddenly and abruptly, the front door opened with an audible 'whoosh' and there stood a ruffled Neji, wisps of brown hair falling in around his face. Sasuke turned around after being startled.

"Oh.. Hey Neji.." he waved shortly.

After catching his breath, Neji stood straight and responded with a "H-Hi… Sasuke."

Sasuke moved forward a bit as Neji closed the door and rested his back on it.

"Uh… I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk… About earlier, that is.."

Neji looked up at Sasuke. His lavender orbs stared into Sasuke's onyx. He pulled his hair back behind his ears as best as he could, and nodded with an audible, "Sure.. I guess…"

Sasuke nodded and made his way down the steps slowly so that Neji could catch up to him. When he did, they made their way down the street, looking up into the dreary sky.

"It… looks like it's about to rain.." Neji said, hugging his shoulders as a breeze passed by, "And it's chilly…"

Almost in an instant, Sasuke tore his warm cottony jacket from his shoulders and wrapped it around Neji's shoulders. Taken by surprise, the brunette looked up at Sasuke as he kept walking.

"You didn't have to Sasuke. You're gonna get cold." Neji insisted, but Sasuke just shrugged.

"My sweater will be fine. Besides, I was kind of hot anyway."

Neji made a small noise, looking forward. The two walked in silence through the night for a while.

"Why did you want to talk to me..?" Neji asked in a small voice, hugging Sasuke's jacket as another breeze came by. "You made it pretty clear what you thought.."

"I'm sorry, Neji…" Sasuke walked a bit faster to the neighborhood park, leaving Neji trailing behind him a few steps, baffled.

"What do you mean, 'You're Sorry'..?"

Sasuke slumped down in a set of swings, the metal squeaking under the quarterback's weight. He sighed dejectedly, clasping his hands together as Neji stood in front of him.

"Answer me." Neji put his hands on his hips after he pulled his hair behind his ears again. Sasuke's bangs covered his face.

"..For making you angry back at the school. I really didn't mean to." Sasuke said, "When you said that you liked me, I thought you were messing with me."

Neji bent down, resting on his heels, so that he could look into Sasuke's face. He smiled warmly.

"It's ok. I'm not angry. I was kinda… sorta… upset, but I'm over it. Ok?"

"Yeah but…" Sasuke stood up, turning his back to Neji, "You see, I just made a big decision tonight. I just want to know if it was the right one."

Neji stood up, his eyebrows risen.

"What kind of decision? You can tell me." Neji said.

Sasuke turned back to Neji with a half smile on his face.

"I broke up with Naruto tonight."

Neji looked as best as he could at Sasuke's onyx eyes through the night, lavender eyes wide open.

"W-What..? I thought.. - B-But you? Weren't you in love with him?" Neji stammered. The Uchiha shook his head, walking closer to Neji.

"No… You see… after you left, I saw that he was spying on us when we were walking, after I told him to leave us be. He doesn't leave me alone.. And I think it was time that we saw other people. We got into an argument, and there was some crying on his part, but I dunno. I really didn't care anymore." He shrugged, "I made sure he was ok with it, which he was, so it was mutual."

Neji looked at the towering individual above him.

"Why'd you do it..?"

Sasuke smiled down at the younger.

"Cause. I thought about what you said. Your like and my like are the same. I like you too, Neji." Sasuke said sincerely.

Neji's heart wouldn't stop beating, his stomach wouldn't stop doing flips, and he felt like he was about to faint.

"D… Do you really mean that..?"

"Yeah, I d-"

A loud crack in the background sounded, and a few raindrops started to fall. Neji and Sasuke looked up into the sky as the raindrops fell harder, and they both laughed.

"Perfect timing… Huh?" Neji said sarcastically.

Sasuke grinned down at Neji manically before running around him down the street. The brunette spun around and yelled after Sasuke.

"You.. Dipwad! Sasuke! Wait!"

Sasuke ran in front of Neji through the pouring rain. Neji ran with equal vigor, laughing along with Sasuke.

"Jackass! Stop!" He huffed.

"If you can catch me!"

Neji stopped where he was and hugged his knees, wheezing. The rain felt like bullets on his back. Sasuke came closer to Neji with each squelching step.

"You ok?" He tilted his soaked head to the side. Neji looked up with a smile on his face.

"Y-yeah.. You asshole." He playfully pushed Sasuke away, and he chuckled.

"I miss this. You and I." he said.

Neji's eyebrows creased, and he looked up with a look that meant, 'What do you mean?'

"Like, ever since a while ago, you've been acting strange, and not like yourself. I guess tonight told me why." Sasuke reached his hand out to pull the scrunchie out of Neji's hair, earning him a squeak.

Neji's wet hair cascaded all around his upper body, drenching him even further. The curly hair was stringy, and Neji tried to tame it and get the hairpiece back from Sasuke at the same time. The ravenette held it high, out of the Hyuuga's reach.

"Give it back, Sasuke!" he jumped for it, and Sasuke stood there and laughed.

"It looks fine Neji. Leave it." He threw the scrunchie into the nearby bushes, and as dark as it was, Neji was not getting it back. He glared at Sasuke, walking away with a huff.

"Hey…" He caught up with his friend, "I told you I had something to tell you, didn't I?"

Neji turned the corner, a few steps away from his front porch. He turned around, to walk backwards, and looked at Sasuke, his arms across his chest.

"What'd you wanna tell me before I go back inside? Cause I'm freezing my ass off out here."

Sasuke laughed and walked onto Neji's porch, sitting on the convenient railing. Neji stood in front of him, shivering. The rain couldn't come under the awning the way it was blowing, but it was still cold.

"I really just wanted to say that… Like i said earlier, I think I may like you too.. In that kind of a way." He looked up into Neji's surprised lavender eyes with his own serious onyx, "I mean really… like you… and Mmmph-!"

Sasuke was silenced by Neji's death grip on his neck. He hugged his small back awkwardly.

"Neji..?"

"S-Sasuke… I… really... don't know what to say… but…" He loosened his hold to look into Sasuke's eyes, "I-I like you a lot… and.. I love you Sasuke…"

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably, but softened just as quickly. He caressed Neji's face with one hand as the other rest on the small of the brunette's back. He leaned into the touch.

_~As cold as it is outside, his hands are still warm…~_

Sasuke stood up, switching places with Neji, so that the smaller rest on the banister. Neji gasped as he did this, and the eye contact was never broken.

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Sasuke..?"

Before his mind could process a response, he softly placed his lips against Neji's. The Hyuuga was unprepared for the contact, and mewled slightly as he closed his eyes. His arms slowly went up Sasuke's back uncertainly, coming to rest behind Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke pulled back after a few seconds, resting his forehead against the younger's.

"Take that as an 'I love you too'."

Neji blushed. His nose scrunched up, and he squinted his eyes. Sasuke looked at him wondering what was wrong.

He got an answer. Neji promptly sneezed violently in Sasuke's face. The ravenette stood there, his eyes closed and his face in an unreadable expression. Neji looked at him in horror, and proceeded to wipe off his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't.. I-I.. forgive me!" he pleaded. When he was finished, Sasuke looked at him with a smile, pecking him on the nose.

"Don't worry about it."

Neji smiled a happy smile, and hugged Sasuke again, resting against his damp chest. The quarterback held Neji tight to him from his waist, as to never let go.

"Heeey! Get a room you two! Nobody wants to see all of that!"

Sasuke and Neji both looked up into each other's eyes before Sasuke moved (Much to Neji's chagrin), back into the rain. Itachi stood outside of the front door across the street, arms folded and his famous smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut up Itachi!" Sasuke yelled over the torrential rain, slightly angry that the mood was broken. Neji stood by his side, pulling his hair behind him.

"Nobody wants to see to guys making out on his po-orch~" He sing-songed, smiling. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't be jealous of us, Itachi-Nii." He grabbed Neji's waist, earning him a squeal, and promptly kissed him. Neji went limp in Sasuke's hold, making them bend over a bit.

"Like I said, nobody wants to see that!" He sing-songed again, even though deep down, he was happy for his brother and Neji.

Sasuke swiftly held up his middle finger for Itachi to see.

* * *

Owari. The End.

Was it good?

It was my first story.. :) (That I published here.)

Plz be nice, and review~

I'm sorry I took so long, but I just wanted to finish it before I posted.

;D

It's done!

Thx for reading.

There's a sequel coming up, so be on the lookout!

I'll probably name it 'Eyes Only For Me'. Or, 'Only Look At Me'. Or 'Onyx And Lavender'

IDK. Ya'll vote on it plz.. T^T

I'm have the idea of a Kibahina story as well. Probably with SasuNaru, LeeSaku, and ShikaTema on the side.. :/

Please tell me what you think and don't forget to review this chapter!

KTHXBAI.

~ChiChi AKA NejiLuvver117 OUT!~


End file.
